


The Kissing Booth

by bucksexual



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gay, Kissing Booths, Marvin and Charlotte are brother and sister, The Kissing Booth AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucksexual/pseuds/bucksexual
Summary: Charlotte Bloomfield and Whizzer Brown have been best friends since birth. In order to keep there friendship intact for the the rest of their lives, they came up with a set of rules when they were six. Whizzer’s really good at following the rules, the only exception to this coming in the form of Charlotte’s stupidly hot older brother, Marvin.As he embarks in a ‘forbidden love’ of sorts, he tries to keep his relationship with Marvin a secret. Well, let’s just say he’s not the best at that.-It’s the Kissing Booth AU that nobody asked for. I understand that it’s a garbage movie, but why the hell not?





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I have only seen The Kissing Booth once, so most of this is from the Bechloe fic that it's inspired by. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: the word f*g is in this one so yee

Charlotte was Whizzer’s best friend. No doubt in his mind about it.

They were born in the same New York hospital, on the same day, at the same time. Their moms were best friends too, so they were practically raised like twins. They’ve been inseparable ever since.

 

Whizzer doesn’t remember much from before high school - everything’s a big awkward blur of sadness and embarrassment - but he does remember that ever since they knew what a camera was, he and Charlotte had loved photography.

 

They discovered a mutual rapport with it by accident through a chance encounter with a camera they found at Pier 55 when they were tagging along with Whizzer’s older and much cooler half brother. They’d planned on finding its owner at first, intent on being the good people they truly were, when Whizzer had accidentally snapped a picture. Charlotte had asked to try, and the rest, as they say, is history.

 

The pier became their favorite hangout - it’s their way to escape the seemingly endless torment of their lives, it’s how they let off steam and deal with the stresses of middle school.

 

A lot of stuff happened between then and now, though.

 

The first Christmas Whizzer can remember, he was six. He got a green scooter; Charlotte got a pink one. Whizzer broke his leg riding Charlotte’s pink scooter and Charlotte signed Whizzer’s neon purple cast and brought him ice cream to make up for breaking his leg.

 

Whizzer dressed as a cowboy for Halloween; Charlotte dressed as a doctor.

 

Charlotte’s big brother, Marvin, chased off some kids who were harassing them over their Kona Ice one summer day.

 

It cost them both their shaved ice in “Protection Tax”, but at least Marvin just ate their snow cones instead of shoving it in their faces.

 

He watched Charlotte catch her first fish and Marvin win his first fight - a testosterone fueled throwing of fists with a fellow eighth-grade boy who’d called him a bitch.

 

Whizzer dressed as a fireman for Halloween and Charlotte went as some ancient African bird she’d read about and that Whizzer could barely pronounce.

 

Whizzer found out that his mom was sick and went to visit her in the hospital for the first time. He tried to get used to seeing her there, but it was hard.

 

He got into a fight with Charlotte over who had the best sunset photos and made it up to her by getting her ice cream.

 

He  got into a fight with Marvin for beating up Charlotte and  making her do all his chores and made it up to Marvin by playing a game of Horse with him on the new basketball court in his backyard.

 

Marvin was really good at basketball.

 

He got his first boner - which he didn’t really understand. He discovered he liked baseball. They discovered a way to get to the pier using the New York subway system so they weren’t dependent on Marvin to get them there anymore, though Marvin and his friends were usually there anyway.

 

He was fourteen when he realized Charlotte was never going to be a fashion icon without his help and took her shopping for clothes that said something besides “I’m in a state of constant fashion emergency”.  He discovered he was not only good at fashion, but sports as well, specifically baseball, and joined the Barden High School team.

 

That year he had a difficult conversation with his dad about his mom; the cancer was back. Worse. No longer treatable. He spent all the time he could in the hospital with her, talking to her about school and soccer and Charlotte.

 

He only let himself cry when he knew his mom was asleep. 

 

Whizzer almost got his first kiss with Betty Applebaum, but she sneezed in his face. 

 

He also watched Marvin get really, _really_ cute as he practiced with the rest of the  track team in the spring; it wasn’t his fault he had to wait with Charlotte who was waiting for Marvin everyday for a ride home.

 

Marvin got in another fight - and he won, though it earned him a three day suspension and nearly cost his spot in the track team. Rumor has it the fight was because somebody had called 14 year-old Charlotte a slur.

 

He got his first tube of deodorant. FINALLY. At 15, he felt like it was long overdue and that he owed an apology to the baseball team and his teachers.

 

He dressed as the black swan that Halloween; Charlotte went as a pirate.

 

He said goodbye to his mom.

 

He had a lot to tell her; he told her about Marvin.

 

He watched Marvin show up to school on the first day of Whizzer’s sophomore year on a motorcycle.

 

A motorcycle.

 

Marvin Bloomfield, the epitome of the perfect student (if you don’t count the fights), drove to school on his first day of junior year on a motorcycle. A full on fucking Harley Davidson. 

 

Whizzer had never felt his heart do the ‘skip a beat’ thing before - at least not until that morning.

 

He watched Charlotte try to ride Marvin’s motorcycle which earned her a lesson from Marvin about sitting on his motorcycle: a whole lot of yelling and some almost punching which resulted in the compromise of Charlotte taking the trash out for a month instead of getting her face punched in.

 

On their sixteenth birthday, Charlotte got her dream car - a 1965 Ford Shelby Mustang GT350 convertible in midnight blue. Whizzer thinks it’s almost better than Marvin’s bike.

 

He learned that boys could be really mean.

 

He played seven minutes in heaven and hoped for his first kiss again; instead, he bonked heads with the girl and was too embarrassed to try and continue.

 

He got a boner that he suddenly did understand and began his escapades of hiding behind his locker after baseball practice when the other guys were changing. He wondered why he’d never been kissed or even been on a date, but he didn’t fixate on it. Not really.

 

He realized he had a crush on Marvin that summer. 

 

And got over his crush on Marvin that summer...mostly.

 

* * *

 

 

He’s lounging on the poolside by Charlotte’s totally awesome pool in the back of her totally awesome house savoring the last of summer. It’s the last weekend before school starts and he plans to spend the remainder of it in this beach chair. It’s moments like these that make him wish things could stay like this forever.

 

His phone chimes with a new text and he’s broken out of state of almost euphoria as he opens the message. A picture of someone’s bust fills his screen immediately. “Eww, perv!” He looks around for Charlotte, wanting to show her the picture. “Charlotte! Check out what Kayleigh just sent the entire school!”

 

Charlotte doesn’t respond and as Whizzer looked around, she was nowhere to be seen.

 

Just as Whizzer begins to panic, she finally makes herself known by shouting “Cannonball!” And then she’s running off the first level roof.

 

Whizzer braced himself for impact, moving his phone underneath the towel next to him. Half of the pool ends up on the cement and Whizzer laughs. “Oh my god - that was a good one!” He shouts.

 

“I know!” Charlotte says, grinning as she wiped her hair back and pulls herself out of the pool.

 

“Come sit,” he says, making the decision to get serious before the day ends and they don’t get any work done, “Tomorrow’s the first day of school and the Student Council’s expecting our Photography Club idea for the fall fundraiser. We’re going to be in trouble if we don’t come up with something fast.”

 

Charlotte grimaces and Whizzer copies.

 

Just before he starts spitting out ideas he gets sight of something across the side of the pool.

 

Something that caught Whizzer’s eye the way that used to be reserved for European men in cufflinks, but for now was doing the job perfectly fine.

 

Marvin’s wearing only the bottom half of his football uniform, leaving his upper body on display and the muscles on his thighs being hugged tightly by his pants. 

 

_Wow._

 

_Marvin Bloomfield is **stupid hot.**_

 

But Whizzer has to look away. He really wished he could stare all day, but he and Charlotte developed a list of rules over the years that was supposed to keep their friendship intact. Charlotte was responsible for rule number nine _“Relatives off your best friend are totally off-limits.”_ It’s a really, really big one for Charlotte, probably the result of living somewhat in the shadow of a living legend.

 

And it’s not like Charlotte isn’t awesome. As far as Whizzer is concerned, she the best person out there. But her big brother is exceedingly more attractive and athletic than he is, which are the two main characteristics to being considered “cool” in high school.

 

“Hey, Char,” Marvin shouted from the other side of the pool, “Have you seen my knee pads?” 

 

“Yeah bitchface,” Charlotte says as she stands and takes a step forward, “I need them for all the football I’m playing. And all the track I’m running.”

 

The comment made Whizzer laugh, which seemed to get Marvin’s attention.

 

“Hey William,” Marvin said, a smile plastered on his face. He knew Whizzer hates being called William.

 

“Yes, Marv?” And Whizzer knows he hates being called Marv.

 

“When did the abs finally pop up?” Marvin asked, his hand pointing to Whizzer’s torso which, he’ll admit, is on display in his green swim trunks.

 

Charlotte laughs. “While you were at football camp learning how to be a better douche. It was like he was on human growth hormones or something.” 

 

Whizzer turns slightly red and grabs his towel, covering his top half up. “Charlotte! Rule number two!” He yells.

 

_Rule Number Two: Never share our secrets with anyone._

 

Marvin shakes his head, “Whatever,” He says, “Mom and Dad are out of town on Friday, so the party starts at 8:00. Don’t invite any jerks.” 

 

Charlotte waits until Marvin’s started walking back into the house before saying, “Does that include you?”

 

Charlotte spins around to face him and they do the “ _Ohhh_ ” shout. They’re laughing and Whizzer can see it coming, but can’t get his breath fast enough to warn Charlotte. He watched as the NERF football hits her in the back, causing her to fall backwards into the pool with a yelp.

 

Marvin winks at him before walking away. Charlotte pulls herself out of the pool and she grabs a towel to dry off with. “What an ass!” She says, moving the towel to her hair.

 

Whizzer bites his lip. “I _know”_. He says, admiring how the tight pants were snug against Marvin’s rear. God bless the person who made football uniforms.

 

“Hey, hey!” Charlotte said, her fingers snapping in front of Whizzer’s face. “Rule Number Nine, young man!”

 

Whizzer scoffs, “Come on dude. Seriously?” 

 

Charlotte nods, “Yeah, well, you got a little bit of drool on the corner of your mouth.” She says, pointing to her mouth.

 

“Oh, really? Right here?” Whizzer points to  his own mouth, and Charlotte verified it. “I do? Really?” He uses dialogue to distract Charlotte from the fact he was picking up a basketball pool toy. He uses his pitching arm and chucks it at her, knocking her back into the pool.

 

Whizzer laughed again, and Charlotte flipped him off from under the water. Eventually Whizzer felt bad and jumped into the water himself, the thoughts of Photography Club and Student Council long gone.

 

* * *

 

 

The First Day of School.

 

The day the year was either fed fruit or viscously murdered based on your success.

 

To Whizzer, the one thing that sucked about school was the dress code. The stupid uniforms made everybody look at least a little dumb, and it made nothing unique about anybody. He couldn’t pick his own outfit, and he couldn’t help Charlotte pick her outfit. The only thing he could get creative with was his hair, and he’d given up on that a while ago.

 

Today he was going with the white button up and the black pants that were probably the least hideous out of all the options. He had bought them before school had ended, when everything was considerably cheaper. He hadn’t tried anything on over the summer, because he believed there wasn’t a point to it.

 

As he stood in front if the mirror, looking at his shirt that barely buttoned up, he thinks that maybe he should have. He sighs. It’s too late to do anything now, so he’ll have to make due. He grabs his backpack and makes his way out the door, grabbing toast on his way out. As he turns to leave the door, his dad stops him.

 

“Woah, Whiz,” His dad says, “Don’t you think those pants are a little tight?”

 

Whizzer looked down. Yep. They were almost as tight-fitting as Marvin’s football pants. “I know, dad, but they’re all I have.” He says.

 

His dad sighs. “Well, I suppose I could go by the warehouse and get some new clothes. I’ll drop them off at school.” 

 

Whizzer smiled. “Thank you so much dad! Love you!” He yells as he walked though the door.

 

He knew Charlotte was going to comment on it. “Don’t. Say. Anything.” He said before slipping into the Mustang. Charlotte was smiling, wide-eyes. “I forgot to try them on over the summer.” He grumbled.

 

“You should’ve at least tried them in last night.” She said.

 

“I was thinking of Photography Club ideas!”

 

“Okay, okay! Let’s just hope Kayleigh doesn’t send another tit pic today.” She says, laughing.

 

Whizzer laughs too, although he doesn’t think that seeing some girls boobs would turn him on in the slightest.

 

* * *

 

 

“Nice landing, ace.” Whizzer smirks as Charlotte hits the curb when she pulls into her parking space.

 

Charlotte smiles at her, slightly sarcastic. “If you got your license you wouldn’t have to put up with my driving anymore.” She says.

 

“Why would I do that when I have you to be my personal chauffeur?” He teases.

 

“True!” She says, proudly.

 

“And hey dude, we need fundraiser ideas today. Nonnegotiable.”

 

“Fine,” Charlotte says with a groan as she stepped out of the car.

 

In the short amount of time it took them to drive to school, Whizzer had forgotten completely about his incredibly too tight pants. He heard a few hoots and whistles and looks around to see what’s going on.

 

“Everyone’s looking at us,” Charlotte says, “Actually, everyone’s looking at you.”

 

Whizzer scrunched his nose. “What?” Now the catcalls feel gross after he imagines they’re directed at him, “No they’re not!” He says.

 

“Whizzer, you do realize that you’ve grown some over the summer, right?” She asks.

 

Suddenly, Whizzer’s horrified. He’s used to people looking at him because of the baseball trophy he’s holding, or because of the fact that he’s standing right next to Marvin Bloomfield. Now, everybody’s looking at him, really him. He picks up his speed to the front of the school. Then he hears it.

 

“Nice ass, faggot!” 

 

Whizzer gasps and whirls around, followed by Charlotte to see a smug looking guys smiling sheepishly.

 

“What the fuck, Tupin?” Charlotte yells.

 

“It’s fine, Char, I got this.” Whizzer has a plan. He’s going to give Tupin a punch to the groin using his strong right arm that being on the baseball team has given him.

 

“Relax, man.”

 

“How about I relax you face?!”

 

“Char! It’s fine, I got this, Char!”

 

But Charlotte’s already throwing a punch. If she had only been a little bit faster, than maybe Tupin wouldn’t have caught her hand and pushed it down. Maybe Tupin wouldn’t have smirked before lifting his own fist up.

 

Just as Tupin’s fist is about to come in contact with Charlotte’s face, he’s pulled backwards.

 

“What the hell so you think you’re doing, Tupin?” Marvin shouts, turning the other guy around to face him.

 

“Marvin!” Whizzer yells.

 

“Woah, man, back off.” Tupin says.

 

“Back off? How about you back off of my baby sister and her friend!” Marvin throws the first punch, his first slamming into Tupin’s cheek.

 

More punches are thrown, most of them from Marvin. Tupin looks like he’s trying to get a good hit in, but Marvin’s too fast.

 

It’s the VP that finally intervenes, he pulls Marvin off of Tupin, “You three - in my office! Now!” He yells.

 

“Wait, me?” Whizzer asks, shocked when he realized that the principal is talking about him too, not just Marvin and Tupin.

 

As he’s being dragged away to the office, he hears Charlotte frustratedly shout, “He even gets credit for my fights!”

 

Whizzer thinks he would happily trade placed with Charlotte if it meant he didn’t have to get in trouble.

 

* * *

 

 

He was relieved when he got to wait his turn. Tupin was the one who had to speak with the Vice Principal first, leaving he and Marvin to wait outside the doors.

 

“Why did you do that?” Whizzer whisper-yells to Marvin.

 

“Charlotte was in trouble.” Marvin mumbles as he scrolls through something on her phone.

 

Whizzer just shakes his head, “Any excuse for a fight, right?”

 

Marvin looks up. “I don’t start fights; I only finish them.” He says before going back down to his phone.

 

Whizzer scoffs but stays quiet.

 

“Besides, nobody should call a guy something like that. Especially if that guy is you.” 

 

Whizzer’s breath hitches for a moment. He looks back up at Marvin. He notices his the other boy’s eyes flick up to him for a moment before going back down to his phone. “Me?” He asks.

 

“Yeah. It’s like those guys are making fun of my little brother, which is something I can’t let slide.”

 

There isn’t anything quite like the feeling that you get when your childhood crush says you remind him of his little brother.

 

“Besides, you have no experience with fights. I bet you’ve never even been in one.”

 

Whizzer doesn’t know why, but all of the sudden he’s defensive. “Whatever!” He says, turning away from Marvin.

 

“Wearing pants like that -“ He pints to Whizzer’s incredibly long legs, “It does make you look kind of ridiculous.”

 

Their conversation was interrupted by the door opening. As Tupin walked out of the waking area, the VP called him in. He got detention for starting a fight, but he also got new pants. And honestly, if Marvin’s in detention with him it won’t be that bad.

 

* * *

 

 

As Whizzer walks up to his normal lunch table, he’s surprised to see the KFC girls sitting there. The KFC girls are a group of girls who, judging by their bodies, have probably never eaten at Kentucky Fried Chicken before. He calls them the KFC girls because if their names. Kayleigh, Faith, and Cordelia.

 

“Oh my god, how crazy was that fight?” Kayleigh asks, skipping the pleasantry of saying hello.

 

Cordelia spoke next. “Didn’t Charlotte throw the first punch?” She asks. Whizzer was never really sure why Cordelia was a part of the KFC girls. She was too nice. They could easily replace her with Casey.

 

“Do you know if he’s free tonight?” Faith said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “I would so have Marvin’s babies.” She said.

 

Kayleigh smirked. “I hear he’s more into blonde’s.” She said, her eyes going to Cordelia’s hair.

 

As Whizzer sat down after finally realizing he’d been standing up this entire time, Cordelia spoke again. “You should give me your number! We should catch up.” She smiled.

 

Whizzer spluttered his number out, and as he finished they girls stood up, in sync. “Well, we should probably go. By Whizzel!” Faith said.

 

“It’s Whizzer!” He said, but he knew KFC couldn’t hear him.

 

They leave quickly, just a spontaneous as they appeared, and Whizzer is left to stare at the banana peels they left behind and wonder when they had time to eat them.

 

Charlotte finally appears, after what felt like ages. “We’re the KFC girls just here? Did Cordelia ask about me? Did you tell her about my cute dimples?”

 

* * *

 

 

Charlotte begs Whizzer to take her shopping so she can get a good outfit for Marvin’s party.

 

Her first choice is the worst thing Whizzer’s ever seen. She rips the curtain open to reveal herself wearing a floor length jean skirt and a hideous Hawaiian shirt.

 

Whizzer sends her back into the changing room. “What are you doing?” She asks through the curtain, seemingly unbothered by the rejection of her outfit.

 

“Trying to find a good idea for the carnival fundraiser. Somebody has to.” He says, scrolling through his phone.

 

This time Charlotte comes out wearing pink paisley.

 

“Come on, dude.” He says.

 

She sighs and walks back through the curtain. “What about that strength game? With the hammer and the bell?” She suggests from the other side of the curtain.

 

“The chess team picked that one.” He says.

 

Charlotte sticks her out of the curtains, a look of confusion splayed on her face.

 

“I know.”

 

“What about a dunking booth?” She suggests.

 

“Swim team.”

 

“Damn it!” She exclaims, pulling her head back in.

 

“I know, who saw that one coming?” He said, sarcastically.

 

Charlotte steps out again, this time wearing some horrendous green and brown thing that messes with Whizzer’s eyes so much he feels like he’s on drugs. “Do you think Cordelia will like this one? Because I think it makes my eyes pop, and I really wanna kiss her on Friday.” She says.

 

“Come on!” He laughs, “Today was the first day the KFC’s spoke to me. Do you really think Cordelia knows who you are?” Whizzer’s mind flashed back to when Cordelia had asked about Charlotte at lunch. Maybe she did know her.

 

“Baby steps, Whizzer. Baby steps.” She slides back behind the curtain.

 

“I mean, she’s a varsity cheerleader. The only way she’d make out with you is if you paid for it.”

 

He gets the idea as soon as it comes out of his mouth. As he jumps up out of his chair, Charlotte rips the curtain open.

 

“Kissing booth!” They both yell in unison.

 

“Oh yeah, that’s the perfect carnival fundraiser.” Whizzer congratulates himself on the idea and high-fives Charlotte.

 

“Also, I love the irony. The boy who’s never been kissed does a kissing booth?”

 

Whizzer sighs and gives Charlotte an eye roll. “Irony is a cruel mistress indeed.” He says.

 

“Okay, well, now we need Student Council to approve it.” Charlotte says.

 

Whizzer smiles. “Leave that to me.” He says.

 

“Great.” She turns back to the fitting rooms and stops. “Wait - what about this one?” She holds up a shirt that looks like something you would find on a Hawaiian Christmas card.

 

“Cordelia will love it.” 

 

“Really?”

 

“No, dude, it’s awful!”

 

“Dammit!”

 

* * *

 

 

Whizzer’s sitting in detention with the rest of the people involved in that mornings escapades, as well as a few random girls who he couldn’t imagine doing anything that warranted being in detention. He hears a “Pssst!” Behind him.

 

He turns, surprised when he sees a guy handing him a note. He takes it, throwing a quick glance to the detention teacher, who was to caught up in his book to be paying attention to the class. He lifts an eyebrow at the guy who gave him the note. The guy tilts his head back to a girl sitting a few desks down, smiling at him. 

 

Whizzer is immediately disappointed, but he opened the note anyway.

 

_I’m sorry about what happened this morning_

 

_What can I do to get your number?_

 

Whizzer softly smiles. If this girl was willing to do something for him instead of just expect him to take her out, maybe he would give her a chance. He opens his algebra notebook and rips out a clean page. He writes out his request and passed it back, watching the girls face.

 

He eyebrows went up and she looked at him with wide eyes. He shrugged and saw her sighing before she excused herself from the classroom. Whizzer goes to turn back to his book, but his eyes catch Marvin’s a couple rows to his right.

 

Marin looks disappointed. He tilts his head to the desk where the girl was sitting, a confused look on his face. Whizzer just rolls his eyes and opened his book, planning to read for the next hour.

 

It’s probably been ten minutes when the door bursts open. Whizzer jumps in his seat a bit at the sudden commotion, but turns around nonetheless. His eyes land on the girl his was exchanging notes with, and he recognizes her now, thanks to the cheerleading uniform. It’s Trina, one of the only girls Marvin had ever been exclusive with. 

 

She was wearing her cheerleading skirt, a football jersey stolen from the boy’s locker room, and her hair spiked into a Mohawk. Just like Whizzer had asked. He had hoped she wouldn’t actually take the jersey, and that he wouldn’t have to give her his number, but here they were. The class burst into laughter, some of them whistling while others video taped and took pictures. Trina put her hands above her head, showing off the Mohawk she’d made her hair into. Whizzer saw the yearbook guy snap a picture. This is great.

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe you actually gave her your number.” Charlotte says, her mouth filled with burger as she holds down Whizzer’s feet so he and do sit-ups before practice.

 

“Well, it was a really nice apology. And that whole Mohawk thing was priceless!” It really was funny, but what made Whizzer actually give her his number was the fact that she had been willing to do that just because he’d asked. If somebody else, maybe somebody of the opposite gender, had done that, he probably would’ve married them on the spot.

 

“If word gets out that fighting me is a way of getting your number, I’m in for a really long junior year.”

 

Whizzer finishes his sit up and stays upright. “I don’t think it was because of your fight.” He says, taking Charlotte’s burger and stealing a bite. “I think I’m going to go out with her. Unless you think I shouldn’t.”

 

She shrugged. “You’re going to have to go on your first date eventually.”

 

Whizzer takes another bite of the burger. “What do people even do on dates?”

 

“I dunno,” She says, mouth still full, “Sit around and eat food, I guess.”

 

The two glance at their shared burger and the grass they’re sitting on. After an exchanging of looks they burst out laughing.

 

* * *

 

 

Charlotte drives Whizzer to his date. He’s meeting Trina at a restaurant downtown; he’s nervous and excited but the nervous outweighs the excited. In fact, the only reason he’s excited is because of the fancy restaurant. “My heart’s beating so fast.” He says, wiping his hands on his jeans as he steps out of the car.

 

“That’s totally normal. I think”.

 

Whizzer chuckles before asking, “Okay, well can you keep your phone on you? I know myself and I’m going to run out of things to talk about and-“

 

“No, no no no,” She cuts off, “You are not going to call me on your date.”

 

“Please let me call you,” He begs, “I know myself.”

 

“No, Whizzer! If she can’t see how awesome you are than she’s not the right person for you.” She says, almost so forcefully that it makes Whizzer scared to disagree.

 

“Gag me,” He says, smiling, “You _can_ be nice if you want to.”

 

* * *

 

 

Whizzer waits outside the restaurant in the cold. He’s checking his watch every thirty seconds, the small ticking of the clock taking forever to turn from 8:12 to 8:13. He tells himself that thirteen minutes isn’t that late, but he knows Trina would’ve never been late to one of her dates with Marvin.

 

As his watch shows him that it’s finally nine, he calls Charlotte and tells her he was stood up.

 

* * *

 

 

“What’s wrong with me?” He asks Charlotte as they’re testing the lighting in different spots of the pier.

 

“Nothings wrong with you! You’re awesome, all right? Trina’s just a bitch. I don’t even know why I told you to go out with her.”

 

“Maybe it’s because she’s the only girl who’s ever wanted to go out with me?” Whizzer’s night wasn’t going very well. His new camera died just as he snapped what he thought was going to be the perfect picture. 

 

“Okay, stop it.” Charlotte fishes through her bag and finds batteries to give Whizzer, “Trina’s not worth it, you’re better than her. There’s probably a reason Marvin broke up with her.”

 

Whizzer laughs lightly at one of the memories that comes up when he thinks of Marvin and Trina together. He looks up to Charlotte and sees that she’s now looking over his shoulder. He follows Charlotte’s gaze and sees Trina standing a few feet away.

 

“Hey, get out of here,” Charlotte said, selling up to Trina, “You had your chance.”

 

“I need to speak with Whizzer.” She says, a small, apologetic smile on her face.

 

“Char, it’s okay.”

 

Charlotte looks back at Whizzer for a moment, and steps out as he nods. She points a warning finger at Trina, letting her now that she’ll be watching.

 

“Running a little late, are we?” He says, hanging his camera around his neck by the strap.

 

Trina sighs and runs a hand through her hair. “I’m sorry I stood you up. I really did wanna go out with you.  You deserve an explanation.”

 

“That’d be nice.” He says, his arms crossing.

 

“Marvin...” She pauses for a moment, as if scared to finish her sentence, “Marvin told me it wouldn’t be smart to show up for out date tonight.”

 

Whizzer blinks, taken aback. “He what?”

 

“You heard me right.”

 

He shakes his head quickly. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

 

“It’s true,”She says, “And it’s not just me. He’s been telling everybody not to ask you out for a while now.”

 

He’s confused and he doesn’t know how to process the information. “What?” He asks.

 

Trina looks scared for a moment. “You can’t tell him I told you!”

 

“Why do you care?” He asks, not that he was going to tell Marvin anyway. He wanted it to seem like he’d figured it out for himself.

 

“No dick is worth getting beat up by my ex.” She said.

 

As she hurried out of the arcade, Whizzer feels slightly dazed at the information. “Find! But I’ll have you know my dick is great!” He yells.

 

He hears Charlotte click her tongue and only then does he realize that he just yelled about his dick in front of a bunch of little kids. Great.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as Charlotte drops him off at home, Whizzer is dialing Marvin’s number.

 

“You do realize your not my dad, right?” He paces around his room as he speaks, the anger in his voice prominent. 

 

“You have so much to learn, kiddo,” He replies, and Whizzer groans.

 

“Kiddo? Oh my god! If you were here I would push you down the stairs.” He said, through bared teeth.

 

“Trina’s a player.”

 

“So are you!” He yells. Marvin had practically kissed every girl in the grade and then some. There was a rumor that he once made out with Mendel Weisenbachfeld too, but that had been shut down quick.

 

“And that’s why I know she’s wrong for you. Some day, you’ll thank me.” He keeps his reply simple, short.

 

“Yeah, okay,” His voice is dripping with sarcasm, “Today, however, is not that day. It’s not your job to try and babysit my dating life, so you’re going to stop trying.

 

Marvin scoffs. “We’ll see about that.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, they meet with the student council and get their idea proved. Whizzer would prefer to believe it’s because of his amazingly thought out notecards that he put together the period before, but he knew it’s because of the people they claimed would be working the booth.

 

“Would you be working the booth?” One of the lesser male members asked.

 

Whizzer grimaced at the thought of having to kiss a bunch of girls. “No! No, we’re just running it. But we already have some individuals ready to participate. Promise.”

 

“Would Marvin be working the kissing booth?” Faith asks, Kayleigh peeking up next to her immediately.

 

Whizzer shakes his head. “In you dre-“

 

“Yeah. Definitely.” Charlotte interrupts him.

 

Whizzer’s eyes go wide. “What the hell?” He whispers, but he sees Charlotte and Cordelia making love through their eyes, and he sighs. 

 

He was glad at least some interaction was happening between Charlotte and Cordelia, but did it have to result in this?

 

He was going to have to talk to Marvin later.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marvin isn't a sexist bitch like in the musical dont worry

“Cordelia stopped me in the hall today,” Charlotte says, smiling as she tested paint colors for the kissing booth on a scrap piece of lumber in the shop classroom. “She said she’s coming to the party tonight and wanted to make sure I’d be there.” Her smile grows and Whizzer can tell she’s swelling with pride.

 

Whizzer places the pencil he was using to trace letters onto a pier of plywood down. “I wish you the best of luck with that.” The buzzing on his phone prevented him from making further conversation. “Shit, I have practice,” He tucked his phone away, “Can you still drive me home later?”

 

Charlotte makes a face and sighs. “I’m sorry, I can’t. I said I’d take my parents to the airport”, She pauses and looks as if she’s thinking before she continues, “Marvin could drive you if you want.”

 

If it were any other day, his heart would do a little flip at the idea, but today with all the rumors spreading about Marvin doing the kissing booth, he wasn’t as excited. 

 

“You’re going to have to ask him eventually,” She says, setting the paintbrush down, “If ask him he’ll say no just to spite me.”

 

Whizzer sighed before grabbing his backpack. “Yeah, yeah.” He said before walking off.

 

* * *

 

 

When Whizzer arrives at the place in front of the school where Charlotte said Marvin would be waiting after practice, he’s not shocked to find Marvin talking with two of the cheerleaders. He’s telling them something about his party - most likely ensuring they’ll come.

 

“Hey,” Whizzer says, interrupting the conversation in front of him.

 

Marvin doesn’t run around immediately, instead he drags the conversation out a little longer before saying goodbye to the cheerleaders.

 

“Hi,” Marvin says, finally running to face Whizzer.

 

Whizzer tried not to pay too much attention to Marvin’s shirt, which has the first three buttons unbuttoned, but he definitely notices the skin he can see underneath it. “Charlotte said you could give me a ride?” It comes out as a question, and Whizzer’s slightly embarrassed.

 

“Yeah, sure.” Marvin smiles.

 

“Where’s your car?”

 

Marvin tips his head, gesturing behind him. Whizzer’s eyes move to the motorcycle parked in the space a few wet over.

 

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen.” Whizzer says, taking a step back.

 

“Why? You scared?” Marvin smirks, teasing.

 

Marvin starts walking to his bike, and Whizzer begrudgingly follows. “No I’m not scared! But I’m not getting on there like one of your,” He grimaces, “Like one of the girls you make out with.”

 

Marvin scoffs. “I don’t make out with all of them.” 

 

Whizzer raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

 

“Okay, so maybe I make out with 90% of them, more less. But I’m just going to take you home, okay?”

 

Whizzer shakes his head again. Sure, getting on a motorcycle with Marvin Bloomfield would sound appealing to anybody, himself included, but for some reason several alarms were going off in his head. Maybe it’s the fact that if he’s pressed up against the other boy he’s not sure he’ll be able to control certain parts of his body.

 

Whatever it is, he pulls his headphones out of his bag and puts them on. “You know - it’s such a nice day today. I think I’ll just go for a run.” He says.

 

“It’s like five miles.” 

 

“What?”

 

“It’s like fi-“

 

But Whizzer had already began to run. “Sorry I can’t hear you! I’ll see you at the party, okay?”

 

“No you won’t because I told you not to go to the party.”

 

“Better get used to disappointment!” Whizzer falls off before turning around and running for real.

 

“I knew you could hear me!” 

 

Whizzer laughs at Marvin’s faint voice fading even more as he increases the distance between the two of them.

* * *

 

 

Whizzer knows that at some point he should probably ask Marvin about the kissing booth unless he wants to be completely attacked by the student body when they show up and don’t get any Bloomfield kisses.

 

He sends out a mass text asking pretty much half the kids from school if they want to be working the booth. Almost all of them say no.

 

The only reason they want to show up is to kiss Marvin.

 

* * *

 

 

Marvin’s party is nothing Whizzer hasn’t seen. He’s been to them before, many times, but all he really did was sneak up to Charlotte’s room and play Grand Theft Auto and Halo while they drink Kool Aid And pretend there’s not a bunch of older kids in the lawn screaming, or a couple in the room over hooking up.

 

This time is different though. He arrives fully intent on actually attending the party, and not just witnessing it. He’s not quite sure how to do that yet.

 

He walks in and sees Charlotte standing by the stairs. He rushed over to her, eager to find somebody he knows.

 

“Nobody wants to work the kissing booth. We’re going to have to up our recruiting game if we want to make any money.”

 

He can tell that Charlotte isn’t paying full attention and he doesn’t need to wonder why because when he turns around he sees Kayleigh, Faith, and Cordelia dancing with each other next to one of the keg stands. “See! I told you she was coming!” Her grin is so wide that Whizzer has to tell her to cool it before she waves in Cordelia’s direction.

 

Whizzer is surprised when they wave back, and Charlotte almost begins walking over when they call for Whizzer.

 

“Whizell! Come here!” Faith says, her hands gesturing for Whizzer to walk over.

 

“The KFC’s are talking to me twice in a week? What is happening?” He’s staring at them, slightly intrigued but also very very confused. 

 

Charlotte puts a hand in his lower back and pushes him forward. “Tell Cordelia I’m awesome!” She says.

 

“Yeah, alright.” Whizzer says as he makes he was to the keg stand the girls are at.

 

“Hey, what’s up?” He says, nervously. 

 

The group doesn’t give him an answer, instead Kayleigh sticks out a drink in a tiny plastic cup. “You’ll love this; it tastes like green.”

 

It might have been Whizzer’s first official house party, but he knew a few things about alcohol. He knew that one time he and Charlotte had been taking shots if Vodka just to see how long they could go and he woke up in the morning with a huge ass headache. He took the drink anyway. 

 

He grabbed the cup and tossed the drink back, the alcohol was barely noticeable yet it still burned his throat. He made a face as he lowered the cup. “Gross. It does taste like green.”

 

They all laugh before Cordelia interrupts. “So, have you asked him yet?” 

 

Whizzer knit his eyebrows together. “Asked who?” Her eyes were now burning and the vodka was definitely noticeable.

 

“Marvin, duh!” Kayleigh says, her finger moving, pointing behind Whizzer to Marvin, who’s heatedly making out with some girl Whizzer doesn’t recognize. “About the booth.”

 

Whizzer quickly averts his gaze from Marvin. “He looks busy; I’ll ask him later.”

 

“Oh he’s  funny,” Faith laughs, and pokes Whizzer in the stomach, “Go ask him.”

 

“No, I-“

 

“Go!”

 

Whizzer finds himself walking to Marvin, the pressure of being accepted taking over as he strides to the pair lip-locking. Through the encouraging nods of his friends, he taps Marvin on the shoulder.

 

Whizzer hopes his gasp isn’t very audible when he sees Marvin’s mouth have lipstick smeared on it, and his eyes a little dilated, and his chest heaving slightly, but he knows it was louder than he’d hoped for.

 

“I thought I told you I didn’t want you here?” Marvin says when he realizes Whizzer was the one who interrupted him, “And no, I don’t know where Charlotte is”.

He goes back to kissing his partner, if you can even call her that, and Whizzer is slightly annoyed when he has to tap on his shoulder again. “What?” Marvin asks, this time sounded very agitated.

 

“I...” Whizzer suddenly regrets coming over, and debates running back to Charlotte, but he does need to know, “The KFC girls wanted to know if you’ll do our kissing booth.” He spits out.

 

“Pass.” Margin doesn’t even put a thought into it.

 

Whizzer than wonders what Marvin’s response would’ve been if he had asked for himself and not the KFC’s.

 

“Fine Marvin you win. Do you want me to make you dinner? Clip your cou-“

 

He’s taken aback suddenly when he’s stumbling backwards and the girls hand is on his chest. He looks up at the girl and realizes he’s been shoved.

 

“Woah, hey!” Marvin pushed the girl away from Whizzer. “I think you need to go. Right now.”

 

The girl tilts her head back as she laughs. “Because if this scrub? No way!” 

 

Marvin sighs. “He’s important to my family and that makes him important to me.”

 

“Seriously?” The girl’s annoyed.

 

“Leave. Before I kick you out.”

 

The girl huffs and apparently it isn’t above her to shoulder-check Whizzer on her way off. Whizzer’s hand moves to his shoulder, and he’s slightly embarrassed that a girl was able to hurt him.

 

Marvin’s eyes go to Whizzer’s shoulder. “You okay, Whiz?” He asks, and it looks as if his hand might come up to Whizzer’s, but he stops himself.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m sorry I ruined your...umm...make out sesh.” He said with an awkward shrug.

 

Marvin scoffs and wipes the lipstick off his mouth with the back of his hand. “It’s fine. She kind of tasted like Cheetos.”

 

“Ew. Anyway,” He debates telling Marvin about the buttons on his shirt that are in disarray, but Marvin’s smiling at him with a mix of affection and concern, and he decides against it. “So.... kissing booth?”

 

“My answer’s still no. Sorry, kiddo.”

 

Whizzer’s face falls. “Awesome,” He says, disappointment clear in his voice, “Cool, thanks.”

 

He turns to sulk back to the KFC girls, but they’re already waiting for him a few feet away. As he approaches, they start excitingly squealing.

 

“Oh my god! That was so savage!” Faith says laughing, “That girl totally left!”

 

“Here, try this!” Kayleigh exclaimed. “It tastes like pink!”

 

Whizzer sighed. Might as well. There was no hesitation this time and he downed the larger cup in one gulp.

 

“So, Marvin’s doing the booth?” Cordelia asks.

 

Whizzer’s really not sure why he says it, but if you asked him he’d say it was the alcohol.

 

“Between us,” He says, setting the cup down, “Marvin Bloomfield basically does whatever I tell him.”

 

Things get a bit fuzzy after that. He dances. With Charlotte, with the KFC girls, with anybody really. At some point, this random dude challenges him to a game of Mortal Kombat and he totally crushes him, realizing he’s much better at video games when he’s drunk. More people challenge him, and he beats them all. Somebody challenged him to basically just drinking. People are shouting numbers as he downs the tiny shots and all he knows is that he won. 

 

At one point he lost Charlotte and found out he had a great view of everybody when he stood on top of the pool table. As he scanned the crowd, searching for Charlotte, he realized that all of a sudden he was very very hot. He pulled his shirt off and laughed while people cheered for him.

 

He had yelled something about skinny dipping when he felt the table tipping. He wondered if he was going to fall and hit his head, but he realized that it was a person holding him.

 

“Are you a boy princess or a girl princess?” He had asked before noticing that the gender-less princess smelled really nice. He passed out.

 

* * *

 

 

When he wakes up, it feels like a thousand elephants are stomping around in his head. The sun is too bright and the room is too stuffy and his mouth is too gross and - it’s not his room.

 

He looks around, trying to figure out where the hell is before he catches sight of a football trophy. His eyes snap to another corner of the room where he sees a framed jersey. He looks around the room and realizes that he’s surrounded with sports equipment, and memorabilia, and tons of pictures of teams, most of them including Marvin.

 

Shit!

 

He looks down and finds himself in Marvin’s bed, the sheets wrapped around him. The ‘N’ of some random college was centered over his crotch.

 

His eyes widened and fear courses through him before he ripped the covers off of himself. He sighs in relief when he sees a pair of sweatpants on his legs. No shirt, but at least he had pants. He could work with that.

 

After decided that he most definitely didn’t sleep with Marvin, well maybe he slept with Marvin but he didn’t have sex with him. He groans and puts his head in his hands. Just as he’s about to get up and sprint to Charlotte’s room, the door opens and Marvin walks in. 

 

Whizzer thinks he might faint. Marvin seems as to have just gotten out of the shower. His hair is wet and slicked back, a towel wrapped around his waist. Whizzer allowed himself a moment to admire the gift that was Marvin’s torso.

 

Lord have mercy.

 

He must have not been lusting as quietly as he hoped, because Marvin turned around. “Sorry,” He says, not making any move to cover himself, “I didn’t mean to wake you, I was just getting some clothes.”

 

“Yeah, its okay.” Whizzer paused a moment before taking a deep breath in, “So...how bad was I?” He asks.

 

Marvin lets out a breathless chuckle that has Whizzer melting as he leaned by against the dresser. “You stood on a table and stripped in front of a bunch of guys and wanted to go skinny dipping.”

 

Whizzer groans. “Oh god.”

 

“Don’t worry, I carried you up here before you could do anything.” Marvin says.

 

“That doesn’t make me feel better!” He says into his hands.

 

“You also barfed on your shirt.”

 

Whizzer was pretty much ready to curl up into a ball and never wake up at this point. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I just hope I didn’t snore.” He said.

 

Marvin laughs. “Whiz, I slept in the guest room.”

 

Whizzer’s eyes widened and he turned red. “Right - of course.” He says. Why would Marvin want to sleep in the same bed as Whizzer? He suddenly felt the urge to get out of said bed, and he scrambled to do so.

 

As he stood in front of Marvin, wearing only sweatpants, he was grateful that the fabric was loose. Because fuck is Marvin hot. He fiddled with the strings of his sweatpants, swaying awkwardly from side to side.

 

“So I’m assuming the pants mean you saw me in my underwear?” He asks, trying to play it cool and pretend like he didn’t want to die.

 

“Yep.” 

 

He groans again, lifting his hand up to run through his hair, only to realize how very exposed his upper body feels. He looks down at himself and is only slightly embarrassed when he runs for cover behind the curtains. As he wraps the curtain around him, he sees it. His saving grace - one of Marvin’s jerseys laying on the ground a few feet in front of him. “Shirt? Please?” He asks, sticking his hand out.

 

Marvin shakes his head.

 

Whizzer’s hand falls. “Marv, please.”

 

Marvin just smiles, not budging.

 

“Really? Okay then!” He says and he steps forward, praying he can reach the shirt without having to let go of the curtain.

 

“Okay, okay, fine.”

 

He doesn’t hear Marvin say it and barely registers the fact that Marvin’s bent down to reach for the shirt. He’s trying to be quick but ends up tripping and falling onto Marvin, the curtain ripping from the wall. 

 

The first thing Whizzer realizes is that he’s on top of a shirtless (and pant-less) Marvin. He gasps slightly and tries to roll over, only Marvin tries to roll over too, and the curtain wraps around them both, entangling them. “Stop pulling!” Whizzer cries out. He’s still not wearing a shirt and Marvin’s not really wearing anything. Marvin is on top of him somehow and Whizzer tries to take deep breaths and think about dead kittens.

 

“I’m not pulling anything!” Marvin’s laughing and the audacity to be laughing in a situation like this shocks Whizzer.

 

Whizzer tried to move, but Marvin’s still pinned on top of him. “Hold on just let me reach down and —“

 

Marvin gasps and his eyes go wide. There’s only a second of confusion before Whizzer gasps too, realizing what he’s done.

 

Oh my god! That’s his dick!

 

The chaos only grows from there as Marvin tries to roll them back so the curtain would untangle. Once they finally get off of the floor, Whizzer grabs the shirt and pulls it on.

 

He’s running out the door when Marvin stops him. “Whizzer. My pants.”

 

Whizzer pauses for a moment. “Right, your pants. Of course.” He shakes his head and begins to pull them off before Marvin starts laughing again.

 

“Whiz, I was joking.” He says, breathless.

 

Whizzer stops. “So I should-“

 

“Get out of here, dork.” He says lightheartedly, pushing Whizzer out of the door slightly.

 

* * *

 

 

It takes Whizzer a good three minutes to get to Charlotte’s room because if the large house. By then, most of the excitement and nervousness from earlier is gone, and his headache has returned.

 

He walks in, feeling more like a zombie than a human. “Never let me drink again.” He says as he walks in, face planting into the bed.

 

Charlotte spins her computer chair around. “Gotcha covered,” She says, but Whizzer doesn’t lift his head to see what she’s talking about, “Made you a hangover kit. Granola, Gatorade, Rolaids..” She trials off and he does sit up now, the mention of food making him perk up. He takes the bad from her and she continues, “And a major dose of high school shame.”

 

He laughs but cuts it off when it feels like somebody’s shaking his brain side of his skull. “Thank you.” He says.

 

“Oh yeah, and good work last night.”

 

He puts the Gatorade down, ready for something like “you murdered a guy” to come out of Charlotte’s mouth. “What did I do?” He asked.

 

“Nothing major. Just told everybody that Marvin and the KFC’s are doing the kissing booth.”

 

“Come on, man!” He groans, falling back on the bed. Charlotte turns back to her computer and Whizzer is left to think. He thinks back to Marvin and there accidental groping and how Marvin had taken him up to his room before he could make any more bad decisions.

 

He thought about how Marvin had got in trouble on the first day when Tupin had called him a slur. And how Marvin had been telling people not to date Whizzer. And how Marvin says he thinks of him like a little brother, but...as crazy as it was to even think... maybe Marvin had a different reason to protect him.

 

* * *

 

 

Much to Whizzer’s surprise, when he comes to school on Monday people aren’t talking about him very much. He does hear conversations about his drunken shenanigans here and there, but is not like it’s overpowering the normal hallway talking. Apparently, some new kid had done something to outshine him, something he was forever grateful for.

 

Right now, he had more pressing matters to focus on. Like the fact he had made a public announcement that the KFC’s were going to be working the booth.

 

They’re getting lunch. “Do you remember the plan?” Charlotte asks, as she grabs an apple and puts it on her tray, “Get them to join and then everyone else will follow. Because teenagers are lemmings.”

 

Whizzer grabs a pre-made sub sandwich and sets it next to his milk. “We’re teenagers, Char.” He says,  rolling his eyes.

 

“And we, too, are lemmings.” She gestures to the people in the lunch line

 

“You’re so weird,” He chuckles, “Yeah, I remember the plan.”

 

He picks up his tray and begins walking. He hears Charlotte yell a “good luck” from behind him and he rolls his shoulders back as he passes the KFC’s table. He slowed down some, hoping they would stop him.

 

“Hey, Whizell!” Faith calls. Whizzer sighs in relief and turns around. Out of the corner of his eyes he sees Charlotte pumping her first in the air.

 

“Umm, Its actually Whizzer, with an R not an L.”

 

Cordelia’s the only one who nods at his correction. She smiles at him. “Why are you standing and talking and not sitting and talking?” She asks.

 

Whizzer takes this as an invitation to sit down. He glances at Faith, who tilts her head to the spot next to Cordelia. “Yeah, okay.” He says, taking the seat. His eyes meet with Charlotte’s across the cafeteria and she gives him a thumbs up.

 

“Everything’s set for the kissing booth, right?” Kayleigh asks, twisting her fork into her hand.

 

Whizzer smiles and leans in closer. There plan was working. “Okay, so here’s what I heard,” The girls also lean in closer, intrigued looks on each of their faces. “Marvin likes one of you,” The girls gasp and look at each other, “Rumor has it that if the person he likes is working the booth, then he’ll be there too.”

 

They squeal together and grab each others hands over the table. Cordelia doesn’t seem as excited as the others.

 

They pull back after a moment. “Wait, didn’t we tell you?” Kayleigh asks.

 

Whizzer’s suddenly worried. “Tell me what?” He asks.

 

Cordelia takes his hand in her own. “Now that we’re all besties we would totally do the kissing booth. Just for you.” She isn’t looking at him though, instead her eyes drift to Charlotte briefly before returning to the table.

 

Check-fucking-mate. “Really?” He asks.

 

“Duh, you’re one of us now!”

 

“Thanks guys!”

 

———————————————————

 

The year’s annual fundraiser is a lot more impressive than previous years. They booths are completely perfect, no detail is overlooked. They’re set up in the field next to an empty rodeo, giving each club plenty of space for their booth, which is a good thing too because this year they all seem to be a lot bigger than usual.

 

The kissing booth looks amazing. They’ve got the KFC’s and and a bunch of A-listers, just like promised. Of course, Marvin still hasn’t said yes, which Whizzer thinks is selfish but is also grateful that he doesn’t  have to watch Marvin kiss anybody who pays five bucks.

 

He sighs as he walks up to Marvin. He figures he might as well ask again. Nothing to lose now. 

 

“Hey, Marvin.” He says, causing the other boy to stop talking to whoever he was previously conversing with.

 

“Hey, Whiz. Your booth looks really good.” He says.

 

“Look, I know we aren’t exactly seeing eye to eye right now,” His mind flashes back to the locker room incident earlier, “But I’m desperate. Can you please work the kissing booth?” He asks.

 

Marvin fakes shock. “Really? Whizzer, Mr. Independent-Don’t-Tell-Me-What-To-Do-Brown is asking for help? Sorry, kiddo, but no.” He says.

 

Whizzer looks down. Does he regret the locker room? Yeah.  Is it fair that Marvin’s using it to get leverage? Probably so, but Whizzer is still hurt. “Yeah, that’s fair.” He says, taking a step backward.

 

“Whiz-“

 

“No, no. I get it.” He says, before running off to meet with the kissers before the fundraiser started.

 

He just hoped nobody would hate him too much by the end of the night. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Ladies, gentlemen, step right up!” Charlotte is calling the crowd over, announcing the kickoff. “Prepare to have your socks knocked off by the intensity of a kiss from one of it beautiful people! A ticket - and a mint, which I highly suggest everyone uses, is five dollars. All sales and kisses are final! As you can see, there is a twist to our booth. All of the kissers are blindfolded, so don’t be afraid to get in there. First up - we have Mendel!”

 

The crowd cheers for him, and he did a graceful and overdue bow be before blowing a kiss to the crowd.

 

“And for those of you thirsty for some feminine juices, on the other side we have a breathtakingly hot Kayleigh!”

 

They cheer for Kayleigh too, and the two get ready for the mass of people lining up with money. Within the first five minutes they probably have at least a hundred bucks. 

 

It’s interesting to watch people kiss. Some are nervous, some go for it. Sometimes the two kissers will pull the people back in for more, and Whizzer wonders what it would be like to kiss people blindly. As they replace Kayleigh with Faith, the line doubles and they frantically try to hand everybody tickets while still keeping track of the money.

 

“We’re are killing it!” Charlotte says, after about an hour has past. Whizzer nods, but doesn’t say anything, worried he’ll lose track if he tickets they’ve sold. “There’s only one problem,” Whizzer looks up, confused, “They’re asking for Marvin. But I think I have a solution.”

 

As they prepare to change the signs, Whizzer calls attention to everybody. “Okay! As promised, your next kisser is a Bloomfield!”

 

As Charlotte walks around out to the stage, almost half of the girls in line scoff and leave. “That is not Marvin.” The British girl from Student Council said.

 

“Nope, but it is his sister. They’ve got the same DNA.” Whizzer said.

 

“Right,” The girl ripped her ticket before walking away.

 

Next in line was the KFC’s. “Oh my god, her brother may be hot, but I’m not going anywhere near her!” Faith exclaimed, tugging Kayleigh out of line.

 

Cordelia didn’t follow. “Guess I’m next.” She says, handing Whizzer her ticket.

 

Whizzer watched as Cordelia stepped up. She fumbled for a moment before leaning in. They only kissed for a moment before Whizzer guesses Charlotte figured out who she was kissing. She slowly lifted the blindfold.

 

“I hope you like what you see.” Cordelia says, shyly smiling.

 

Charlotte smiles and pulls Cordelia in for another kiss. The crowd gasps. Whizzer can hear photos being taken and he knows one of them is bound to end up in the yearbook. As Cordelia throws her arms around Charlotte’s shoulder, Whizzer realizes that it’s going to be a thing now.

 

“Okay everybody! We’re going to take a ten minute break! Come back soon to find out who’ll be our new kissers!” He yells.

 

* * *

 

 

“So....we’re going to hang out.” Charlotte rocking back and forth on her feet. Cordelia’s next to her, smiling.

 

Whizzer pulls out his phone. “But we still have an hour left.” He says. Charlotte pointedly tilts her head to Cordelia, giving Whizzer a look he understands immediately. “But that’s fine, I can handle it. Have fun,” He says, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He adds as the pair laughs and walks off.

 

Rule Number 18: Always be happy for your bestie’s successes.

 

Whizzer turns around and begins to walk back to the cash box when he hears a shriek of disgust. He stops walking to see Faith shaking her head as she emerges from the back of the curtain, her blindfold having been removed. The other two KFC’s had came back to the booth, eventually decided that there was a slight chance they could kiss Marvin if they were working the booth.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked her.

 

“I am not kissing him! No way!”

 

Whizzer tries to see through the curtain and get a look at who she’s talking about. “Who?” He asked when he decided he wasn’t going to be able to see through the tiny crack in the curtains.

 

“Her ex.” Kayleigh answers for her, “I would kiss him myself, but since were really close friends I can’t do that,” She pulls Faith into a hug, “Wait, you don’t know Faith’s ex at all, do you?” Whizzer shook his head and tried to say something but before he knew it he was being blinded folded and shoved through the curtain.

 

When he walked out,  he hears the crowd gasp. He realized it was probably because he was kissing Faith’s ex and Faith’s ex was probably a boy and one gay kiss is enough per night. He nearly tripped and fell on his face tying to make to the stand he was supposed to be at, but somebody’s arms caught him.

 

“Sorry,” He says as they pull him up. He grabs at their arms for direction and notes they have muscles. “I know that you were expecting Faith, but I’m all we have right now. I can I’ve you a refund, I know the rule is ‘all sales and kissed are final’, but I’d be willing to bend policies for you.”

 

The person just laughs and guides Whizzer to the stand. “You should really just accept the refund. Truth be told, I’ve never kissed anybody before. I mean, it’s not like I haven’t wanted to. Like there was this one time at a dance and I was dancing with Judy Carson and a romantic song came on and I was like “oh it’s gonna happen” and then it never happened because —“

 

He was cut off of his embarrassing babbling by the other person’s lips on his. And it wasn’t bad. Not at all.  The person moved their hands to Whizzer’s face and he moved his hands to their jacket. The leather felt familiar against his skin and -oh.

 

Suddenly he pulled away. He slowly lifted his blindfold , almost terrified. He knew who it was going to be, but he was still shocked when he saw Marvin smiling back at him. And Marvin looks way too un-phased for Whizzer’s liking.

 

Because Marvin Bloomfield just kissed him and was leaning in to kissing him again.

 

Whizzer was more shocked this time. It took a moment for him to process that Marvin’s mouth was again, on his. The crowd cheered this time and the noise made Whizzer smile into Marvin’s mouth.

 

Then he realized that there was a crowd cheering. He pulled back, his eyes roaming over the large mass of people staring at him.

 

“Oh my god. They all just saw that, didn’t they?” He asks.

 

Marvin smirks. “Sure did.”

 

Whizzer shoves Marvin’s shoulder slightly. “Jesus.” He says.

 

“Hey, don’t worry. It was just a kiss.” He said.

 

Whizzer looked at him. Was it?

 

Then it hit him. _What was he going to tell Charlotte?_

* * *

 

He decided he’s going to rip that bandaid off quickly and promptly, telling Charlotte how he blatantly broke Rule Number Nine. He gets somebody to run the booth and runs off to find Charlotte.

 

He spots her at a ring toss, helping Cordelia throw the rings properly. He waves at her and she whispers something into Cordelia’s ear before jogging up to him.

 

She’s practically radiant when she walks up to Whizzer. “Hey. Is everything okay?” She asks.

 

“Umm, yeah. The booth is totally hitting it off right now. People seem to really like kissing.” He said, suddenly regretting coming over.

 

“I would’ve never guessed!” She said, laughing.

 

“Yeah. And I also happened to kiss your brother.” He laughs.

 

Charlotte’s face falls. “What?” She asked.

 

“C’mon Char, it’s not big deal.” He says.

 

“What?” She repeats.

 

It’s like watching a life long friendship begin to fade. “Its for charity, right?” He asks.

 

“Yeah.” She blinks, shaking her head. “I guess so,” She smiles, “Just don’t end up bumping uglies with him or I’ll literally never talk to you again. Rule Number Nine and all.” She says, chuckling.

 

Whizzer had read somewhere that laughter is the bodies natural response to awkward or new situations. So when he laughs, he knows it’s not because what Charlotte said was funny. “Yeah, of course,” He says, but he imagined Marvin’s lips on his, “I mean seriously, Charlotte? Me and Marvin? Pfft!” He had never lied to Charlotte before. It was new. He laughed.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's monday and i'm posting

It’s probably around 10:00 when the carnival ends. Whizzer has made Charlotte take Cordelia out to some 24/7 restaurant and promised her that he’d take care of the takedown. He mostly did this because he didn’t know if he could handle seeing Charlottes face again that night. He needed time to cool off and process the events occur if prior.

 

Thanking his long legs, he pulls down the banner at the top of the kissing booth, only having to slightly stand on his toes. He crumpled it up as small as he can before cramming it into the last box, closing the lids. Some kid comes over and thanks him before taking all of the boxes and putting them in trucks. The teachers will tear down the big stuff tomorrow morning.

 

He’s about to start his walk home when he sees Marvin talking to some girl, oblivious to the fact that Whizzer might have a panic attack later because of the kiss. He averts his gaze and starts walking out of the carnival, saying goodbye to the other people there. As he runs he debates calling somebody to pick him up. Not Charlotte, but maybe his dad. As the sky cracks with lightning he figures that it would be safer to get a ride, but he also decides he needs to time to think.

 

He was going to wallow in self pity and try to avoid picturing Charlotte’s disappointed face, but he ends up thinking about Marvin. He wondered if Marvin was telling the truth when he said it was “just a kiss” or if he actually meant something to Marvin. 

 

As the rain starts coming down he stops and figures that it’s best for his safety is he calls his dad. He’s about to pull his phone it when he hears the familiar rumble of a motorcycle behind him.

 

“Need a ride?” Marvin asks, already holding out his spare helmet.

 

Whizzer stays still. If he gets on the motorcycle, that’s like giving up to Marvin. Marvin would be able to drive wherever he wanted without needed Whizzers permission. But as Marvin’s smiling at him,  Whizzer wonders if Marvin would really do that, because it seems like the other boy cares about him at least a little bit.

 

“C’mon, Whiz. You know I’ll get grounded if I don’t take you home.” 

 

Whizzer sighs. Right.

 

* * *

 

 

His arms are wrapped around Marvin from his spot in the bike. He knows he should probably be holding on tighter, but if his hands feel Marvin’s abs he knows he done for. He should be happy that he’s this close to Marvin; that if he shifted slightly he would be flush against him, but all he could think about was the promise he’d made to Charlotte when they were kids.

 

He almost falls of the back when the bike skids and Marvin slows down.

 

“It’s getting too dangerous to drive,” He says, his voice muffled by the rain, “I’m gonna pull over.”

 

Even as he keeps thinking about his promise, a part of him won’t stop thinking about Marvin and whether he wants to kiss Whizzer.

 

The bike skids to a stop. There’s a parking spot, conveniently, right next to them. Marvin sticks his hand out. “Follow me!” He yells. He’s smiling and Whizzer takes his hand because how could he not?

 

Then they’re running down a grassy hill. Whizzer is squeezing Marvin’s hand like its a lifeline, terrified he’s going to slip on the wet grass and roll down the hill. He doesn’t, thankfully, and Marvin drags him into a gazebo. 

 

Marvin slides his jacket off, squeezing the water out before handing it to Whizzer. “Here. You’re probably cold.” He says.

 

It’s true, Whizzer is cold, but he’s already broken Rule Number Nine and wearing Marvin’s jacket would feel like doing it again. He takes the jacket anyway.

 

Whizzer watches as Marvin leans against the wall. In that moment, he realizes that it doesn’t matter if Marvin wants to his him, because he still wants kids Marvin.

 

“Well probably be fine if we wait it out.” Marvin says, his eyes watching the rain fall.

 

Whizzer doesn’t know why he does it.

 

He rushes forward, hands wrapping around Marvin’s shoulders to pull his face down, connecting their lips.

 

Marvin gaps softly, freezing for a moment before pushing Whizzer away, holding onto his arms.

 

Marvin scans his face for a moment, and even as Whizzer stares up at his confused expression, he doesn’t regret. Marvin’s still for a second before he pulls Whizzer back in.

 

And then Whizzer’s kissing Marvin for the fourth time that night and he’s wrapping his arms around Marvin’s waist while Marvin’s grabbing at his hair.

 

Whizzer would’ve been content with kissing Marvin for the rest of the night. After all, he was a really he could kisser, with all the experience and all.

 

 _Wait_.

 

Whizzer pulled away. “I can’t just be another hookup.” He says. It’s true, he’s not going to risk a friendship of seventeen years just to be some fuck.

 

“Is that really what you think of me?” Marvin asks. He looks hurt.

 

Whizzer’s hesitant. “Marvin...that’s what everybody thinks of you.” He says.

 

Marvin’s face falls. He looks down, pushing Whizzer back some. “Do you want to know the truth?” He asks, his voice quiet.

 

Whizzer opened his mouth, getting ready to apologize , but Marvin starts speaking again. “You’re the only person who doesn’t fall over themselves for me and it’s driving me crazy.” Marvin lets out a little breathless laugh and Whizzer’s knees go weak. “I like that about you. You’re this hot badass whose not afraid to call me out on all my crap.” 

 

Whizzer takes in a small breath at the thought of Marvin thinking he’s hot. “And here I thought I was just your little sister’s annoying friend.” Marvin’s was holding him at arms length, and Whizzer couldn’t help but notice how warm his hands were.

 

“Well, yeah. You’re that too.” Marvin says, tilting his head, “But I don’t know what this means. I like being with you. It feels right.”

   
  
---  
  
_Oh._

 

Whizzer pulls Marvin closer, pressing their chests together. Hearing those words coming from Marvin’s mouth wiped out all doubt from Whizzer’s mind. Marvin guides the pair down to their knees, and Whizzer has to grip the others boys arms to keep himself from passing out. Whizzer had been waiting so long for Marvin to kiss him, and now he had done it five times within the span of three hours. Charlotte was the last thing running through his head.

 

Marvin’s hands move from Whizzer’s arms to his chest, and they don’t stop moving. Whizzer’s not complaining, it’s just that when Marvin’s  hands reach his belt buckle he starts to worry because he’s not ready for anything more than just heated make out sessions and he knows that Marvin is probably expecting a lot more than that and he -

 

“Hey! Break it up you two!” 

 

Whizzer jerks back immediately, his mind racing. “Oh my god we’re gonna die!” He yells out, embarrassed the second it comes out of his mouth.

 

He looks up and sees a man holding a flashlight. “Is that you, Marvin?” He asks. Whizzer turns to give a pointed glare at Marvin. “I thought I told you to stop bringing girls up here.”

 

Whizzer’s is standing before he can register what he’s doing. “What?! You brought me to your hookup spot? I specifically said I will not be another one of your hookups!” Whizzer’s suddenly seething. This entire time Marvin had been planning to get in his pants. It was like some stupid teen movie.

 

“Whiz, that’s not-“

 

Whizzer shakes his head. He pulls the jacket off and throws it at Marvin. He starts to walk away, but as soon as he exits the gazebo he turns back. “I’m still pissed, but it’s really cold outside,” He grabs the jacket back, “And you’re still takin me home.” He says.

 

It’s still raining when they get to his house. Neither boys said a word throughout the drive back. Whizzer forcefully hands Marvin’s helmet. “Thanks for the ride.” He says, more off of instinct than anything else. There’s more sarcasm in his voice than usual.

 

“I meant what I said, Whizzer.” He seems sincere, but Whizzer’s already in a bad mood and probably won’t be able to speak with Marvin civilly until morning.

 

“Good for you.” Whizzer’s already walking away.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

Whizzer’s facing the house, so Marvin can’t seem him smile. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

His dad’s waiting by the door when he gets home. “Hey.”

 

Whizzer’s shivers despite the fact that he’s still wearing Marvin’s jacket. “Hey, Dad.” He says, brushing his soaked hair out of his eyes.

 

“Why didn’t Charlotte drive you home?” He asks.

 

Whizzer hesitates for a moment, and decides that he probably shouldn’t tell his dad about Cordelia. “She got busy.”

 

His dad raised an eyebrow. “And that’s the only reason your on the back of Marvin Bloomfield‘s motorcycle?”

 

Whizzer takes in a deep breath. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. “Yeah. Charlotte got a date and he found me walking home in the rain and drove me the rest of the way.” 

 

His dad nodded. “Sure,” He said, “Nice jacket.”

 

Whizzer sped up the stairs, ignoring his dad’s laughter.

 

* * *

 

 

Whizzer took a hot shower before the rain caused him to catch a cold. He jumped onto the bed and tried to go to sleep. He tried to keep his mind from wandering to Marvin (key word: tried).

 

Just as he’s about to fall asleep, his phone dings and pulls him from his almost dreams. He lifts his phone up to see Charlotte’s name.

 

_You get home okay?_

 

He sighs and types a quick reply. Charlotte probably spent the entire not doing completely appropriate things with Cordelia, meanwhile he spent the night making out with her brother.

 

His mind goes back to _Rule Number Six: If you cant tell our best friend about something your doing, you probably shouldn’t be doing it._

 

* * *

 

The thing about living in New York is that there’s constantly parties happening. Whether it’s a first party of the summer or a last party of the summer, it almost always involves alcohol and the beach. 

 

Whizzer didn’t really know whose party is was, but Charlotte had found out about it and invited him. So now he was going with Charlotte, and Charlotte was going with Cordelia. He thought he would be third wheeling, but Charlotte had explained it as a tricycle situation, and he gave in.

 

Cordelia was really sweet, Whizzer has figured out. Sometimes when the cheerleaders would walk by, she’d let go of Charlotte’s hand, but other than that she was surprisingly nice. And funny. Her sense of humour matched Whizzer’s almost perfectly.

 

The group is standing next to the soap slide, which is the first part of the Flip Cup game at the bottom. Cordelia and Charlotte wanted to go against each other, so Whizzer is left with one of the guys who probably does this every weekend. He decides to accept his failure now.

 

Marvin’s next to the water, playing a game of sand volleyball. He’s on full display, whenever he dives to save the ball his abs clench and Whizzer knows the entire party is watching. It makes him kind of jealous, but for some reason he thinks that he doesn’t have to worry. Marvin hasn’t been caught making out with anybody since the night of the carnival, so that meant something.

 

Whizzer lets himself stare. The entire beach is goggling at Marvin, so it’s not like anybody would care. Marvin looks up from the game and makes eye contact with Whizzer. He smirks when he notices the other boy watching him, but Whizzer just raises his eyebrows, a smile splaying on his lips.

 

Marvin turns back to net, but Whizzer knows that he’s putting on a show now. Everybody’s watching as Marvin wipes the sand off himself. It satisfies Whizzer a little to know that the lewd movements are for him and not anybody else. But he also takes it as a competition. He watched Marvin brush the hair out of his eyes , a plain dirty look on his face.

 

Two can play at that game.

 

Whizzer waits until Marvin looks his way again before he pulls his shirt off. He had planned to keep it on and not get a sunburn, but even if he was red later, it was worth it to see the look on Marvin’s face.

 

Marvin’s eyes widened and he turns away from the game. His mouth is open slightly and Whizzer would’ve told him he looked like a fish, but he’d rather not scream that down to him. Whizzer can practically feel Marvin’s eyes raking over his body, and he’s not that surprised when the ball hits him in the head because he’s not paying attention.

 

Whizzer smiles down at Marvin before turning back to the slide. He proceeds to kick everybody’s ass at Flip Cup.

 

* * *

 

 

“Looking good, Brown.”

 

It’s dark outside now, so Whizzer can hardly make out the guys face when he lifts his head up. He thinks that he goes to the school. He looks like he’d be in the football team. “Uh, hey,” He says, sticking his hands in his pockets. 

 

“You never got to go for your skinny dip at Marvin’s party.”

 

“Yeah, well I’m trying to forget that,” He says, “I was way to drunk.”

 

The guy smiled and Whizzer was really getting a sexual predator vibe from him. “Know what you need?”

 

“Nope, don’t care,” He turns around and is about to try and find a crowd, which had helpfully decided to move as far away from Whizzer as possible, but the guy grabs his hand.

 

“You need to chill with me in the hot tub.”

 

He grimaces and tries to pull his hand back, but the guys grip is too tight. “No thanks. Pass. _Hard_ pass.”

 

He pulls Whizzer’s arm and starts walking to the hot tub. Whizzer feels pretty pathetic when he is dragged across the sand so easily. “C’mon, you’ll like it.” The guys says.

 

“No I really don’t-“

 

“He said no, Reagan!”

 

Reagan. Right.

 

Reagan’s hand is off of Whizzer’s arm in an instant. Marvin  steps between them and forcefully shoves him back. “Woah, it’s fine.” Reagan says, backing up.

 

“Leave.” Marvin says, and Reagan is gone the next second.

 

Whizzer glares at Marvin. “What the fuck, Marvin? I had the situation under control!” He says. _God, does Marvin really think he’s some damsel in distress?_

 

“Sure, Whizzer.” Marvin says, shaking his head.

 

Whizzer scoffs. He doesn’t know why he’s suddenly so angry, he should be thanking Marvin for rescuing him from his potential rape. He isn’t, though. Instead he turns away from Marvin and begins running up the hill. He needs to get away from Marvin and his stupid way of protecting him.

 

“Wait, Whizzer!” Marvin yells, and Whizzer can hear his footsteps following him.

 

“Go away, Marvin.” He says, not turning around.

 

“What’s wrong? Did you really want to go with that guy?” Marvin reaches out to grab Whizzer’s hand, but Whizzer pulls it away.

 

“No. But that doesn’t mean you need to save me. I don’t need you to be my knight in shining armor.” Whizzer stops running then, moving to face Marvin.

 

“I know that?” Marvin says it like a question. His face is soft, and most of Whizzer’s previous anger melted away. 

 

“Then why do you always do it?” He asks.

 

Marvin opens his mouth before closing it again. He looks as if he’s about to say something, but he just sighs and his shoulders limp down. “Can I show you something?”

 

* * *

 

 

Now they’re sitting in Marvin’s Jeep. The weather’s a lot nicer than it was the night of the carnival, and Whizzer sort of wishes that they were on the motorcycle. 

 

“I know you can handle yourself.” Marvin says, his voice quiet.

 

“Two more seconds and my knee would’ve caught his nuts.” Whizzer laughs.

 

“I know. I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s cool that you look out for me, but you don’t need to.” Marvin sighs for probably the seventh time that night and his head tips down some.

 

“I don’t know what to. I didn’t mean to fall for my sister’s best friend.”

 

Whizzer’s brain seeks to stop functioning completely for a moment. He looks up at Marvin, his eyebrows knit together. Marvin’s eyes are still on the road, but Whizzer can see them flicking to him every so often.

 

He doesn’t comment on it, not sure what to say. Honestly, he’s not even sure Marvin actually said it. “Where are we going?” He asks instead.

 

“Somewhere.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

It’s probably about a thirty minute drive, and then another mile walk to one of the skyscrapers that’s just always been there. The doors are open, but nobody seems to be inside. It’s candlelit, and Whizzer winders what this place even is. The elevator is not working, so they have to walk up twenty flights of stairs before they’re on the roof.

 

“Is this another one of your make out spots?” Whizzer asks, because Marvin was holding his hand as he dragged them up the stairs and he still hasn’t let go and the moment is way to intimate.

 

Marvin still desist let go of his hand, instead he shakes his head. “I only come up here alone. Well, until now.”

 

“That was smooth,” Whizzer says, and Marvin goes to the floor. Whizzer looks out over the city. It’s calm, even though all of the lights and noises of the city are sometimes overwhelming. “I can’t believe you brought me up here. You’re crazy.”

 

“Crazy about you.”

 

Whizzer closes his eyes, taking a deep breath in. He’s freaking out because oh my god Marvin likes him, but even though he likes Marvin too, so so much, things need to change.

 

“Okay,” Whizzer turns to face Marvin, and the other boy’s eyes drag down to his face and to his mouth almost immediately. “If we do this, I want you to stop fighting. Even if it’s to help me.”

 

Marvin’s eyes move back up. “Done.” He nods.

 

That was easy. “And I want you to stop treating me like...well, like I’m Charlotte’s best friend. You can’t call me kiddo or your little brother and then kiss me. That’s gross in so many levels.”

 

Marvin laughs a little before nodding again. “That’s fair.”

 

Whizzer watches the way Marvin’s face moves when he laughs. The way his eyes sort of crinkle at the edges and how he throws his head back. God, he’s in deep already. “If we do this, nobody can know. Not until I figure out how to tell Charlotte.”

 

“I like it when your bossy,” Marvin says, “It’s kinda hot.”

 

Whizzer’s breath hitches. The thought that Marvin thinks he’s hot makes he’s knees go slightly weak. “Do you promise? No one can know.”

 

Marvin moves one of his hands from the ground behind him to Whizzer’s cheek. Whizzer closes his eyes as Marvin brushed his finger across Whizzer’s skin. “I promise.”

 

Whizzer throws caution to the wind then. Marvin’s mouth is in his and he feels himself being guided to the ground. Marvin’s hand moves from Whizzer’s face to the waistband of his swim trunks and Whizzer can’t help but to lift his hips up.

 

Then, Marvin’s kissing him harder and for the first time in his life, Whizzer doesn’t try to hide his desire for another guy. Marvin’s hand is suddenly pulling down Whizzer’s pants before it stops abruptly and he pulls away.

 

“We don’t have to.” He says.

 

Whizzer looks up at Marvin for a moment before he shakes his head. He pulls Marvin back down and the other boy isn’t hesitant to begin kissing him again, wasting no time in looping his hand through Whizzer’s hair. Whizzer isn’t worried about somebody walking in on them, or for it to start raining, the only thing on his mind is the fact that Marvin is wearing far too much clothing for his liking.

 

* * *

 

 

Whizzer wakes up, and he knows it’s way earlier than he’d ever willingly open his eyes, but he surprisingly doesn’t care. The sun is shining over them, making Marvin’s skin seem to glow. He takes a deep breath in, they’re so high up that the air smells fresh instead of polluted by the city.

 

He looks down at Marvin and wonders how he got so lucky. Wonders why it’s him Marvin chose and not some other random cheerleader or baseball player.

 

His mind does wander, thinking about how long they have before security makes them leave (if this building even has security), but as he moves to kiss Marvin and wake him up, he hardly cares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what to say except im sorry for how much this chapter sucks


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter!!!

Whizzer likes it, the sneaking around. It’s sort of sexy the way they have to steal glances, or place a hand on each others thigh underneath the table. He’s usually only half nervous when Marvin pushes him  into an empty classroom and forcefully puts his mouth on Whizzer’s. Lately Marvin’s been getting a little careless with it. They’ll be sitting next to the pool and Charlotte will go the bathroom, and it’s only seconds before Marvin’s on top of him.

 

Nobody really cares that Marvin’s been giving Whizzer rides home from school. Though one day he gets a text from Charlotte asking where he is.

 

He just laughs and sends out a reply that says something along the lines of having to stay late because of calculus and that he’ll be over soon before he throws his phone aside and continues making out with Marvin. He’s found out that Marvin’s bed is a lot more comfortable than the concrete of an abandoned skyscraper, and he prefers making out on the former much more than the latter.

 

Marvin’s mouth is kissing every bit of his face, his mouth the most. And it’s really hot, except for the fact that -

 

“We’re supposed to be coming up with ways to not get caught.” He says in the breaks where Marvin's mouth is somewhere other than Whizzer’s. 

 

“Why? It’s not like anybody would think I _actually_ have a boyfriend.”

 

Whizzer groans - and it’s both from the satisfaction of the label and the fact that Marvin in just ground his hips down. He pulls Marvin down slightly, sinking into the pillow.

 

Then there’s a knock at Marvin’s door.

 

“Hide!” Marvin whispers, before turning his head to the door, “Just a sec!” He yells.

 

“I’m just doing a laundry loop, hon.” Marvin’s mom calls from the other side of the door. 

 

Whizzer hurries to come up with a hiding spot before deciding to roll off of Marin to slide underneath the bed. It’s not his proudest moment, but there’s nowhere else close enough for him to stay hidden. And it’s not like it’s dirty under here, there’s just a crate of board games and a pair of socks.

 

“Okay, come in!” Marvin says, and Whizzer hears the door open before seeing Mrs.Bloomfield’s slippered feet walk in. “I could of brought my own clothes down, Mom.”

 

“It’s okay, I had some time to kill.”

 

Whizzer jumps slightly when a hand sticks down to grab one of the socks sticking out. It comes down a second time to feel around for its other half. The second sick is right next to Whizzer’s head, and here’s nowhere for him to go if she decides to bend down and look for it. He slowly scoots the sick towards her, and both Marvin and Whizzer sigh in relief when she comes back up.

 

She begins to walk out, but paused and turns around. “Don’t forget about dinner on Saturday; gotta celebrate your news!”

 

_News?_

 

“We don’t have to do that.”

 

“Of course we do! It’s not everyday you eat accepted into an Ivy League school!”

 

_Ivy League?!_

 

“Oh, and I invited the Browns. Do me a favor: be nice to Whizzer. He kinda has a crush on you.”

 

Whizzer turns red and his mind moves from the Ivy League thing to the fact he’s going to have to get on to Margin later for laughing. “Really? I never would’ve guessed.”

 

“Mhm. Okay, I’m going to toss this in the wash. Dinners warming in the oven. Put this in the dryer in an hour?”

 

“Sure, Mom.”

 

“Thanks, sweetie. See you later.”

 

The door closes and Whizzer waits a few seconds before crawling out from under the bed. Marvin snorts and Whizzer slaps him on the arm before climbing to sit next to him. “Shut up!” He says, rolling his eyes. “Whizzer has a crush on you?” He asks.

 

“Well, do you?” Marvin asks, pulling Whizzer in for a kiss by his neck tie. That was one of the things he likes about the uniform.

 

Whizzer hums against Marvin’s lips. “Maybe,” He mumbles before pulling back, “But I need to show up at the front door in ten minutes to work on prom stuff with Charlotte, so cool your jets.”

 

Marvin pouts jokingly, and Whizzer would laugh if it weren’t for the fact that the expression looks really cute on him. Surprisingly, Marvin lets go of his tie so they can start cooling off.

 

“So...Ivy League school?” He asks.

 

Marvin just shrugs, looking down at his hands. “It’s no big deal.” He says.

 

“It’s kind of a big deal. What school?” All eight Ivy League were in New York. Whizzer prayed Marvin was at one of the closer ones.

 

“Columbia.”

 

“That’s...Marvin that’s amazing!” It was amazing. Columbia was probably one of the closest colleges to their town. He wouldn’t have to deal with that stupid long distance relationship thing. 

 

“I guess”. Marvin says, and Whizzer wonders why he doesn’t want to talk about it. “First, we need to get you downstairs. Lucky for you, I’ve snuck out of this room several times before.” He winks and Whizzer blushes slightly at the implication. Marvin then leads Whizzer to the sliding glass door leading to the balcony above the pool. He points to the trampoline and Whizzer shakes his head.

 

“No way.”

 

“What? I do it all the time. Or we could just go downstairs and tell Charlotte now.”

 

Whizzer sighs and walks out the balcony. He hesitates for a moment before taking a deep breath and jumping off the ledge. The height of the balcony gives him to much force and he bounces sideways from the trampoline into the pool.

 

He frowns slightly when his head pops out of the pool, but he’s thankful he didn’t land on the concrete. 

 

“Hey!”

 

He looks up and sees Charlotte on the lower balcony, and ignores Marvin smiling at him from the next floor up. “Hey, what’s up?” He asks.

 

“Are you still wearing your clothes?”

 

“Yep!” Whizzer shouts up.

 

She nods. “Cool. I’ll be down in a second.”

 

Whizzer sighs and puts his head under the water. After having Marvin’s hands all over him for the past hour, he needs some time to cool off. The hotness on his skin is just starting t dad when he feels the water around him turn into tiny bubbles. He sticks his head up to see Charlotte grinning at him, floating a few feet away.

 

“Nice cannonball.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

After school and on weekends they run of together without the knowledge of Charlotte or their parents. They’ll go downtown or to a pier to avoid seeing somebody they know. It’s nice - not having to worry about running into anybody as they feed each other slushees and run around together.

 

Whizzer isn’t sure when he turned into this person, somebody willing to lie to his best friend on a daily basis in order to keep his forbidden romance a secret. But when Marvin’s hand brushes across his lower back, creeping closer to his waistband, he learns to forget about Charlotte.

 

That can lead to be a problem, though. For example, he forgot she was coming over to hand out after school today. He had pushed it out of his mind when Marvin had followed him into his room after he dropped him off and began to slowly undue his belt buckle. 

 

The knock on the door reminded him and Marin was suddenly scrambling to get to the window in a blur of curses and the sound of what could only be Marvin falling down. Whizzer laughed and shook his head before moving to open the door.

 

“I heard moaning.” Charlotte says as soon as the door is ajar. 

 

“I was watching porn.” He says, blunt.

 

“Oh. Can I watch?” She smiles.

 

“It’s guy on guy.”

 

Charlotte makes a face. “I’ll wait downstairs.” She says.

 

“I’ll be down in a few.” Whizzer laughs, before pushing Charlotte out and closing the door. Sometimes, he really regrets doing this with Marvin.

 

He hears a rock hit his window and he walks over to check it out. Marvin’s standing there, smiling and holding his head (which Whizzer assumed he hit). Marvin waves and Whizzer’s rolls his eyes. Other times, he just really wishes Rule Number Nine didn’t exist.

 

* * *

 

 

That night, he and Charlotte make their way to the Pier for the first time since Whizzer started seeing Marvin. They both bring their cameras, like always. “I really needed this,” He says as they test the lighting, adjusting their cameras to match it.

 

“Yeah, we haven’t been hanging out much. You’ve been acting weird lately.”

 

Whizzer gulps and ignores the feeling in his gut when Charlotte turns to face him.

 

“Is this because you don’t have a date to prom? Because if that’s what’s wrong you can come with Cordelia and I.”

 

Oh, sweet, sweet Charlotte. You don’t deserve this. “No, it’s not that. But there is something you should know.”

 

“Sorry I’m late guys. Traffic was terrible.” Cordelia walks up, and suddenly Charlotte doesn’t seem to care that Whizzer was about to tell her something important.

 

“You don’t mind if Whizzer comes to prom with us, do you?” She asks.

 

Cordelia is so nice that she doesn’t hesitate at all. “No, not at all!”

 

“See? Totally cool,” Charlotte says, “Now what were you saying?”

 

“Nothing. That was it. It was about prom”.

 

Whizzer left feeling like the biggest asshole to ever asshole.

 

* * *

 

 

That night doesn’t keep him from meeting with Marvin after school the next day. They’re in the garage, Marvin’s cleaning his bike while Whizzer watches and makes unnecessary commentary. They’ve been here for probably half an hour and Whizzer is starting to get bored.

 

“If you’re so bored why don’t you ran me the polisher up there.” Margin points to the top shelf where an unopened bottle of polisher sits.

 

Whizzer shrugs. “Sure,” He says. There’s no latter so he has to climb up the shelves. He only has to do step on the bottom shelf, his height coming into an advantage, but his weight is apparently greater than the shelves. He lets out a yelp as the shelves tilt over, and he sees Marvin rush to stand in the corner of his eye, but he’s in the ground and the shelves are in top of him before Margin could reach him.

 

He groans and pushes the shelves off of himself, standing up as the contents fall off of him. “Ouch,” He says, a hand coming up to his cheek. It stings at contact and he pulls down immediately. There’s blood on his fingers and he winces before looking up at Marvin.

 

“Are you okay?” Marvin asks, his hand grabbing Whizzer’s jaw. He inspects his face.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He says, turning away from Marvin.

 

Marvin shakes his head. “That cuts pretty deep,” He says, “Let me get a wash towel.”

 

He guides Whizzer to a stool and sits him down before disappearing into the house. Whizzer sits still, one hand covering the cut. There’s blood dripping down his arm, but if he moves his arm the cool air will make it sting. His eyes drift to the mess on the floor, and he debates cleaning it up, but Marvin walks back in before he could stand up.

 

“Here, this might sting a little,” He says before he places the rag into Whizzer’s cheek.

 

Whizzer winces and goes to pull away, but Marvin puts a hand on his neck to stop him. Margins face is knit together with concern, it Whizzer would bring up the whole ‘knight in shining armor’ thing, but having the other boys complete attention on him felt kinda nice.

 

Just then the door to the garage opens up. “Hey, Marvin have you seen my-“ Charlotte pauses when her eyes land on the two boys.

 

Whizzer jumps away from Marvin’s touch. “Hey, Char.” He says, awkwardly.

 

Charlotte eyebrows raise. “What’s going on in here? Whiz what happened to your face?” She asks, eyes going to a guilty looking Marvin, “Did you do this to him?!” She yells.

 

Marvin shakes his head. “No, Char, I-“

 

“What the fuck, Marvin?!” She takes a step forward.

 

Whizzer jumps up. “Charlotte it’s not what it looks like!” He says.

 

“I didn’t do anything to him!” Marvin yells.

 

Whizzer grabs Marvin’s hand. “Calm down Marvin!”

 

Charlotte looks between the two of them. “Whizzer, is there something going on between you two?”

 

Whizzer hesitates a moment before answering. “W-What? No! Charlotte, really? Me and Marvin? Did you think I forgot Rule Number Nine?”

 

Charlotte pauses. “Yeah - right. Of course. Sorry. That cut must hurt like a motherfucker!” She laughs before stalking back into the house.

 

Whizzer sighs in relief. “Oh my god,” He mutters, “That was terrifying.”

 

“We need to tell her.”

 

“What?”

 

Marvin exhales, “We need to tell her. I can’t just keep doing this. She’s my sister.”

 

Whizzer nods. “And she’s my best friend. But you’re right. She does need to know.”

 

“Yeah, That way I can take you to prom.” Marvin smiles.

 

Whizzer shakes his head. “I expect an amazing promposal.” He says.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s later that night when Marvin has Whizzer sitting on the sink. Marvin is in between Whizzer’s legs, placing a bandaid on his cheek. “Do you honestly expect me to wear this?” He asks.

 

Marvin shakes his head. “I’m sure you’ll take it off as soon as you go home.” He says.

 

Whizzer laughs, throwing his arms over Marvin’s shoulders, “You know me so well,” He says, before pulling Marvin down for a kiss.

 

“What the hell?”

 

Whizzer jumps back. _Fuck_. “Charlotte, I can explain.” He can’t.

 

“Wow,” She deadpans and then she’s back down the hall.

 

“Wait, Char!” He flings off of the counter, ignoring Marvin as he dashes down the hall after Charlotte. “Charlotte wait a second!” Whizzer’s fast, but Charlotte had a head start and he actually has to try and catch up with her. “Stop!” He yells.

 

They’re outside when he finally reaches her. She was heading to the car, and Whizzer figures she probably wanted to drive away in it, leaving Whizzer. 

 

“Is this what you were hiding from me?” She asks, and there’s already tears in her eyes.

 

All Whizzer wants to do is to hug her until she stops crying, but after all he’s done he figures that would be be very welcome. “You weren’t supposed to find out this way.”

 

“I don’t think I was supposed to find out at all.” She spits at him.

 

“Lay off him, Charlotte; it’s not all his fault.”

 

Whizzer steps backwards slightly at the sound of Marvin’s voice. He is not the person Charlotte needs to be seeing right now.

 

“Oh my God! I can’t even believe you!” She turns her shouting to Marvin, “Telling people to stay away from Whizzer like you want to protect him but really you’re just treating him like one of those girls you pick up at the club!”

 

“Don’t talk about Whizzer that way! It’s not like that at all!”

 

She turns to face Whizzer. “So you’re telling me you two haven’t slept together?”

 

He doesn’t lie. He’s done enough if that lately. He stays silent, but he knows Charlotte gets the hint.

 

“I knew it. You’ve been fucking my brother and lying to me.”

 

Whizzer blinks back the stinging in his eyes. “No-“

 

“Charlotte, that’s enough.”

 

“No it’s not! He doesn’t know what he’s doing with you!”

 

“Don’t talk to him like he’s dumb; he’s your best friend!” 

 

“And you’re fucking him!”

 

The words seem to echo around them, leaving the group silent. Charlotte shakes her head and turns to get into the car. Whizzer only hesitates a moment before reaching after her.

 

“Please, Char. Please don’t leave.” He says.

 

“So much for Rule Number Nine,” She says, shoving the keys into the ignition. 

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know how to tell you.”

 

She doesn’t look up. “My entire life, Marvin’s gotten everything he’s ever wanted. The only thing I had that he didn’t was you. And now he has that too.”

 

“Charlotte.”

 

“It’s okay,” She says, it’s not, “You deserve each other.”

 

As he watches her drive away, he feels Marvin’s hand on his shoulder. This time, it doesn’t make his skin hot, itching for something more. Instead, he feels a cold rush if ice. A friendship lasting his entire life was just ruined because of their relationship. He wanted to blame everything on Marvin, but he knew it was his fault too.

 

“Leave me alone,” He bites, jogging out i the road. Marvin doesn’t follow and he’s left to cry as he walks back to his house.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s the third day of not leaving his bed for anything but baseball and school because he ruined both of the most important relationships in his life  when his dad knocks on his door. “Hey. There’s someone here to see you.”

 

Whizzer perks up. “Charlotte?” He asks.

 

His dad shakes his head and steps to the side. Whizzer tilts his head to see who’s waiting in the doorway.

 

“Hi, Whizzer,” Its Mrs. Bloomfield, “I was hoping we could talk?”

 

Whizzer sighs, but nods anyway. His dad leaves and Mrs. Bloomfield sits on the bed next to him.

 

“I’m so sorry, Mrs. B. I sorry for lying and ruining me and Charlotte’s friendship.”

 

Mrs. Bloomfield just smiles down at Whizzer, her hand flattening out the sheet next to her. “I was friends with your mom for decades. But we fought. It was bound to happen when you’re so close to someone. But I don’t remember what a single one of those fights was about now; I just remember that we always forgave each other.”

 

Whizzer sniffs, he’s slightly embarrassed because of the waterworks but he knows that Mrs. B is like his surrogate mother and he has no reason to be. “I don’t know if that can happen.” His voice is watery.

 

“He wants to forgive you, I know he does; just give it time.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next month or so is sad and lonely. 

 

Marvin isn’t coming to school anymore. It’s gotten so bad that there are rumors he won’t graduate because of all the hours he’s missing.

 

Charlotte won’t answer her calls or texts, and Whizzer can’t really blame her, though he doesn’t know how he’s supposed to apologize if he can’t even talk to her.

 

He tries to look on the bright side of things, but it’s difficult when everything in his life seems to be absolute shit right now. He does manage to start a Drivers ED course. After three days of the bus he decides he needs to get his license at some point.

 

He’s waiting outside for the bus when he sees a little kid using a crutch to walk across to the hospital on the other side of the street. It reminds him of when he broke his leg and it hits him.

 

Rule Number Seven.

 

He skips ELA that day to go to the nearest 7/11. He’s waiting by Charlotte’s locker with her favorite Mountain Dew slushee with two straws because that’s how she likes it.

 

_No matter how mad you are your best friend, you have to forgive them if they give you a slushee._

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Charlotte looks at her for a moment before taking the cup. Whizzer smiles and for a second he thinks everything is going to be alright, but then Charlotte walks over it the trash can. She makes eye contact with him as she plops the cup into the garbage before walking away.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s another week of ice cream and sad movies for Whizzer.

 

He ends up at the pier. So many good memories take place there that if he tries hard enough he can forget his life is perpetually fucked up. Maybe he can even pretend that he’s here with his best friend, or his fuck buddy (boyfriend? lover?).

 

He brings his camera, but he’s not taking pictures, just fumbling with the straps and the buttons. He’s sitting in one of the only good seats in the pier and he can feel somebody’s eyes on him.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll move in a second.” He says to whoever's waiting for his spot.

 

He looks up to see Charlotte. He’s standing in an instant, but Charlotte walks away before he can say anything. She walks to the edge of the pier, gesturing for Whizzer to follow. He walks up, and Charlotte lifts her camera to her face. Whizzer does the same. Neither of them take a picture.

 

It’s about five minutes before Charlotte’s camera finally flashes. She looks up at Whizzer and gestures down to a rock in the water where to birds are fucking. He snaps a picture too.

 

They continue to take pictures until it’s too dark for their cameras to pick anything up. By that time, they’re laughing and making conversation like they’re friends again. He’s about to start spitting out apologies as fast as they come to his head, but Charlotte’s pulling him in for a hug and they all die at his tongue.

 

* * *

 

 

They’re at prom. Whizzer decided to go with Charlotte and Cordelia, and yeah it’s pretty lame but it’s better than going alone. He helped Charlotte pick out a dress that matched Cordelia’s, and he’s pretty proud of his work. This dress actually does make her eyes pop as well as complimenting her features. He smiles when Cordelia’s eyes go wide upon seeing her for the first time that night.

 

He’s just wearing a simple black suit. That’s really all he can wear. It doesn’t really matter what he’s wearing, it matter what memories they make. This is the mark of the end of the year. After all the crazy sit that’s happened, he needs to make this night as perfect as he can, even if it seems cliche.

 

They get there about an hour after the party starts, so it’s already in full swing when they arrive. The fundraiser must’ve raised a lot more money than he thought because the prom committee, which Whizzer has left when he took up Drivers ED, has the entire gym decorated in 20s-like Great Gatsby decor. There are huge pictures adoring the walls, each of a different moment in the year. That’s her theme this year, memories. It’s cringe-worthy but still cool.

 

There’s pictures of Trina’s Mohawk, Charlotte and Cordelia’s kiss, the KFC girls at the kissing booth, there’s a lot of pictures of Marvin. It makes Whizzer wish he could forget that part of the year. Forget Marvin and how much he loved him.

 

Whizzer shocked himself at the revelation. In their time together he had never said t _he L word_ , even though Marvin had on multiple occasions. It made him feel bad.

 

He wishes Marvin was here. He still hasn’t came to school. Charlotte didn’t talk about him and Whizzer was afraid to ask.

 

His thoughts are interrupted by one of the Student Council members making an announcement about taking a stroll down memory lane. He looks up and there’s these doors that are covered in glow in lates titles “Memory Lane”.

 

He and Charlotte and Cordelia make there way to the doors. They walk through it together, laughing at the funny pictures with the rest of the students. There’s a bunch of pictures that the yearbook guy took, there’s more pictures of Marvin. As they near the end of the tunnel thing, Whizzer gasps quietly. There’s a replica of their kissing booth.

 

Sure, the booth was a huge hit, but that didn’t mean it had to be a part of the prom.

 

Whizzer wishes it wasn’t part of the prom, it brings back to many memories.

 

“Be right back,” Charlotte says, and then she’s hopping onto the booth, pulling on the blindfold. The crowd starts cheering, and Whizzer laughs as she and Cordelia connect lips in the spot where they first truly met.

 

They’re still kissing when somebody else takes a step from behind the booth. He looks up and is only slightly surprised to see Marvin.

 

He’s more taken aback by the fact that Marvin’s wearing a suit. And damn can he work a suit.

 

His hair is is curling against his neck. It’s longer than it was the last time Whizzer saw him. His skin is glowing and he’s got that stupid smile that Whizzer really wants to kiss. “I think you’re next?” Marvin asks, his eyes ignoring everybody else but Whizzer.

 

Whizzer liked when Marvin looked at him like that. But now Marvin was looking at him like that in a room full of all their classmates and he doesn’t seem shy at all.

 

“Where’ve you been?” He asks. He tries to keep it subtle. It’s a simple question but it means: _I missed you, why’d you leave?_

 

“I had to take a break. Clear my head.”

 

“Is it clear now?” Whizzer asks.

 

Marvin’s laugh is breathtaking as he tips his head back a little. “Yeah, all clear.”

 

“You know, you just left me,” Whizzer’s tone is calm, if anything a little hurt, “After everything, you disappeared.”

 

“I know. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know what to do; I couldn’t keep coming between you and Charlotte.”

 

It’s then that  Whizzer realizes that Charlotte’s still here. He looks over at her. She’s just standing there in the next booth, watching.

 

“You know I can take care of myself. I don’t need you to decide that I don’t need you around.”

 

“No, I know that. I shouldn’t have left it’s just that-“ He pauses and takes a deep breath. “Whiz, I love you.” He says.

 

Marvin’s said it before. They’ll be laying in Marvin’s bed after sex and he’ll say it, or they’ll be at the park being stupid and he’ll say it, but none of the other times felt as important as this one. They’re in front of an audience, but that doesn’t seem to affect him.

 

“I’m saying it because I don’t care if everybody knows that your my boyfriend. If you take me back, that is.”

 

There are a few gasps, some squeals, and several disappointed groans from the female side of the room. Whizzer is too surprised to notice them. Marvin Bloomfield, the straight, popular, fuck boy is asking him to be his boyfriend in front of the entire student body. Holy shit.

 

“Marvin I’m-“ He pauses, looking to Charlotte. He can’t do this. “I’m sorry,” He says, before running off.

 

There’s a collective gasp from the students, and Cordelia only pauses for a second before she’s running after him.

 

“Whizzer, wait!”

 

Whizzer doesn’t pause, instead he continues to run, and he makes it all the way home without picturing Marvin’s disappointed face when he ran off. 

 

* * *

 

The next day it’s Whizzer and Charlotte’s birthday. They’ve made up and spent the last days planning and inviting everybody to their party. It’s at Charlotte house, and it’s a costume party. Charlotte’s Batman, he’s Robin. They’ve already eaten the cake and they’re sitting next to the stairs while everybody else parties.

 

“You’re my best friend, you know,” He says. He knows that Marvin’s somewhere close, and as much as it hurts him that he hasn’t even wished Whizzer a happy birthday, he doesn’t go to find him.

 

“Stop the presses! Breaking news!” Charlotte laughs, knocking their shoulders together. 

 

He shakes his head, and Charlotte gets the point that this is going to be a serious conversation. “I always want us to be friends. But being my best friend doesn’t mean you can tell me who I can love. Like with Cordelia. What if I didn’t like you hanging out with her? What would you do?” 

 

Charlotte pauses. “I....I guess I’d break up with her.”

 

“That’s just it, though. You shouldn’t have to just because I didn’t want you dating her.”

 

Charlotte sighs and Whizzer guesses that she gets where the conversation is heading. “That’s not the same as with you and Marvin.”

 

“Char, we made those rules when we were six years-old.”

 

“What are you saying?”

 

Here it goes. Whizzer is probably about to permanently ruin their relationship. “I’m saying I love Marvin. And I want to be with him. I’m sorry if that hurts you and I’m sorry that I lied to about it. But I’d be lying again if I didn’t tell you I love him. And if you can’t accept that then....” He trailed off, tears welling in his eyes, “Then maybe we shouldn’t be friends anymore.”

 

Charlottes crying too, and she’s making no move in trying to wipe away her tears. “No...No. You’re my best friend. I don’t  know why I didn’t realise it before, but I just want you to be happy. And if he makes you happy,”

 

“He does,”

 

“Then I guess you two can be together.” She says.

 

Whizzer smiles. “Thank you so much, Charlotte.” His voice is still teary, “I think I need to find him now.”

 

Charlotte nods. “Yeah, okay. I’ll help you.”

 

* * *

 

 

So now he’s driving Charlotte’s Ford, Charlotte sitting in the passenger seat as they search for Marvin. “Oh my god,” He tells her, “I’m so nervous. I mean, I love him. I think he’s probably the most attractive man on Earth, and he’s also really nice, and sometimes he can kind of be a jerk but that’s like a part of his charm, you know? God, I love him so much but I just have no idea how to tell him how I feel.

 

“You just did,” Marvin’s voice sounds from the passenger seat.

 

Whizzer’s head whips to the side. “Marvin?!”

 

Marvin lifts the batman mask, revealing himself. He’s smiling, and Whizzer can’t help but smile back. “I can be a jerk?” He questions.

 

Whizzer just laughs. “I don’t know why I didn’t realise it was you before. Charlotte has bigger boobs than you.” He says.

 

Marvin rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. You should thank Charlotte for this by the way. It was her idea.”

 

Whizzer nods. “Of course it was,” He starts, “So...can we go back to the party?” He asks.

 

Marvin just looks at Whizzer. “Y’know, the party’s probably over by now. Charlotte’s gone off with Cordelia. Mom and Dad are gone. You wanna...?”

 

Whizzer laughed and shook his head. “We spoke for the first time in three weeks yesterday and were already fucking again. What kind of relationship is this?” He asks.

 

“The good kind.” Marvin replies.

 

* * *

 

 

That night he shoots Charlotte a text.

 

_Thank you, you little bitchy genius._

 

_No problem, Whiz._

 

Things go back to normal after that. There’s no more secrets, no more fighting. Marvin goes off to college. It’s hard not being able to see him everyday, but they do manage to meet up at leat twice a week. He and Charlotte start brainstorming ideas for the next fundraiser, this time Marvin and Cordelia help. The KFC’s continue to sit with them. Everybody knows that Whizzer and Marvin are official, and everyone’s jealous. It’s nice.

 

Sometimes Whizzer just sits back and reflects on it all. It’s funny to think that all of this is because of some silly kissing booth. It’s a Tuesday night and Charlotte, Cordelia, and him are finishing up the last of their Calculus homework. His phone buzzes and he knows who it is before he even picks it up. He accepts the FaceTime and for the rest of the night Marvin joins them. It’s almost like he’s actually there.

 

A few hours later Marvin’s roommate walks in and he had to hang up. Whizzer thinks that he’s perfectly happy with his life being like this, and as they all begin to put their schoolwork away, he realizes that everything will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS:
> 
>  
> 
> Dad: Hey, Whiz. You’re test results are back.
> 
>  
> 
> Whizzer: What do they say???
> 
>  
> 
> Dad: You’re positive. I’m sorry.


End file.
